Frozen The Balance Of The Heart
by Bruce G McAbee
Summary: This follows on from my previous story, The Battle for Arendelle: Elsa wakes up to find her powers aren't working properly. After a quick trip to Grand Pabbie to find out why she is sent to her Ice Castle to practice. However, upon returning to Arendelle, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff come across a tragedy that will change Elsa's life.
1. Chapter 1

**FROZEN:**

 **The Balance of the Heart**

 **By**

 **Bruce McAbee**

The sun rose to a crystal blue late spring sky over Arendelle. The kingdom was enjoying its second year of prosperity and peace after the events surrounding Queen Elsa's coronation and revelation of her powers which was then followed the following year by the conflict with Weselton which forced Arendelle to defend itself for the first time in generations.

In her bedroom, Queen Elsa was becoming conscious of the warm sunlight streaming through the window. It was at this early time of the morning she would reflect on how things are and how much things had changed over the last few years.

Though she had had complete control over her powers since Anna's act of true love, she was finding that she wasn't using them very much recently. It appeared that the people of Arendelle had grown blasé about her powers and having an ice skating rink and snow in summer just wasn't such a novelty anymore.

In a way she was glad, she just wanted to get on with the job of being Queen and rule her people justly and fairly. Over the last couple of years she had grown as a great negotiator for trade deals with other countries and was much admired throughout the kingdoms.

She made sure that she, Anna or Kristoff were never seen to be above the law, in fact, they made sure they set the example by adhering to it completely. That was the legacy of her father and mother to be just one of the people.

There were two things that had been troubling her a little though, firstly Anna and Kristoff, despite their efforts to make sure that she wasn't being left out of their lives, she just felt many times like she was the third wheel. Not that she begrudged their relationship that their marriage was built on, she was indeed extremely happy for her sister, but she just felt alone sometimes.

Fortunately, there was Olaf to help cheer her up, which he did regularly.

Then there was Leo, they had formed a relationship, but because his diplomatic trips to Arendelle, despite efforts from both of them, were far and few between. They had seen each other only four times since Anna's wedding last year.

However, that was about to be rectified, which scared her a little, because they had managed to get Leo to be the permanent Ambassador for Forino in Arendelle, which meant he would be residing in Arendelle itself. He was due to arrive in two days time and this made Elsa both happy, but nervous.

As she further awoke, she suddenly sensed something wasn't right, there was something strange about her bed, something a little uncomfortable.

She couldn't figure it out until suddenly her eyes burst open, the bed was wet.

"What!" she said out loud, her bed was soaked, but why?

She went to get out of the bed to discover that her ice dress had partially melted overnight leaving her with very little clothing.

"What!" she screamed again as she tried to grasp why her dress would melt.

"Your majesty." came the familiar voice of Kai from the other side of the door as he had heard her scream out, "Is everything alright?"

"Just a moment Kai," she said slightly embarrassed with her predicament, "yes everything is okay."

She thought to herself, "what happened to my outfit, it's never melted before, that's okay I'll just fix it."

She waved her hand, but very little clothing reappeared.

"What!" she screamed again.

"Your majesty are you sure everything's okay?" came Kai's concerned tone again from the other side of the door.

Elsa, tried again to reform her clothes, and again less than half appeared; now she was worried.

"Kai, can you get Anna please?" she asked.

"Right away your majesty." said Kai.

Kai then raced down to Anna's and Kristoff's residence in the castle while Elsa pondered what was wrong and was starting to become very frightened. Why wasn't her powers working, why couldn't she do something as simple as make her dress appear. After all, she refreshed her dress every day, sometimes changing the style or color a little. Elsa decided to get out of bed, but when she went for her shoes she discovered that they were just two wet marks on the floor.

Then a further thought came into her head that worried her immensely, if her powers were fading, what of Olaf and Marshmallow? She was becoming impatient with Anna, where is she, it shouldn't take her this long to get here, until finally there was a knock on the door and the voice of her sister.

"Elsa? Are you alright?"

"No Anna, you better come in."

Anna opens the door; she herself had only just got out of bed and was still wearing her bed clothes and her hair, as it was every morning, was all over the place.

"What's wrong Elsa?" But she didn't have to wait for an answer as she saw with wide eyes as her sister stood there half covered in what use to be her beautiful blue ice dress.

"What's going on Elsa?" Anna asked nervously.

"I don't know" comes the reply from Elsa, "I just woke up, my bed was soaked as my dress must have melted, Anna I'm losing my powers." She exclaims almost in tears.

"Don't panic Elsa," Anna tries to reassure, "I'm sure Grand Pabbie will have an answer for you, I'll get Kristoff up and we will race down there straight away."

"Anna," responds Elsa, "I will need something to wear, I think there might be some old outfits in my old bedroom, I've never kept any here, I haven't had any need for them for the last few years."

"Don't worry, Elsa, I'll find you something." smiles Anna.

"I hope they still fit?" responds Elsa.

"Hey, you look the same you did three years ago, I'm sure they'll fit."

Elsa then asked, "Where is Olaf?" with a concerned look on her face.

"Why?"

"If my powers are fading it may affect him, he may melt or lose his life force."

"Well he won't melt, he's up at your castle on the North Mountain, but once we finish at Kristoff's family, we'll head up there to make sure he's alright, okay?"

"Okay"

"Now let's get that dress and get you to Grand Pabbie."

"Thanks Anna."

Anna races off to Elsa's old room and soon returns with a few dresses for Elsa, while she was there, she also told Kristoff to get his sled and Sven ready.

"Thought you might like a choice of what to wear," she smiles as she gives them to Elsa who goes behind her sight screen to do something she hasn't done in nearly three years.

She quickly changes into a blue outfit, which use to be one of her favourites but comes out looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Elsa you look nice, but uncomfortable" remarks Anna.

"I haven't worn anything like this since my coronation day, Anna, the material is itchy."

Kristoff entered the room looking a little rushed.

"Well I got the Sven and the sled ready, what seems to be the prob..Elsa, you're wearing a normal dress!" he exclaimed surprised.

"Kristoff" answers Anna, "Elsa's powers have faltered, we need to get her to Grand Pabbie as soon as possible."

"Yes, yes, of course come on then."

They race out into the courtyard and quickly jump into Kristoff's sled and make their way to the Valley of the Living Rock. Along the way Elsa keeps trying to use her powers to form snowballs, make ice, but it never seems to work properly, the snowballs are mushy, the ice only half forms, which of course frightens Elsa even more.

"Don't worry Elsa" reassured Kristoff, "I am sure Grand Pabbie will know what to do."

"I hope so; I am worried about Olaf and Marshmallow."


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, up at Ice Castle on the North Mountain, Olaf is enjoying his time with Marshmallow and the snowgies. He enjoyed coming up here and being with his kindred spirits as he liked to say.

Of course he loves Elsa, who he thought of as his mom, Anna, Kristoff, Sven and everyone in Arendelle, but it is just nice to come up here and meet with his fellow snow people.

But as he was playing with the snowgies, some of them just started to fall down, like they were dead.

"Oh no, what's happening to the snowgies Marshmallow?" he cried, "they're, they're dying."

"Little brother," said Marshmallow in a concerned voice, "your cloud, it's gone, Marshmallow can't move his legs!"

Olaf began to get very worried, he could sense there was a problem with Elsa, he could somehow read her moods and her emotions and he felt fear and frustration.

"What, oh, I can't move mine either," said Olaf with alarm," something is wrong, something is very wrong!'

Then silence descended on Elsa's Ice Palace as Olaf, Marshmallow and the snowgies just became frozen in time with no life force.


	3. Chapter 3

Kristoff, Anna and Elsa finally arrived at the Valley of the Living Rock and all the way there Elsa complained about her clothes and how itchy they were as her skin wasn't use to having fabric up against it anymore. She spent the entire trip scratching and scratching and scratching more.

"I am going crazy here guys, these clothes are irritating me so much," she exclaimed as they arrived.

"Don't worry, Elsa" replied Kristoff, "I'm sure Grand Pabbie will be able to help, he always seems to be able to."

"I certainly hope so Kristoff, and thank you for bringing me here so quickly, damn, I'm breaking out in hives."

Kristoff immediately gets down from his sled and helps both Anna and Elsa down before he heads into the middle of the cluster of rocks that they all know are the sleeping trolls.

"Hey guys," he says, "I know its daylight but we have a situation here that really needs your help."

There's no reaction for a time, so Kristoff cries out again, 'C'mon guys its Queen Elsa and she really needs your help."

Suddenly the rocks begin to roll back and forth then form a circle around Kristoff, Anna and Elsa and then open up to reveal themselves.

"Kristoff," says Bulda, "you know we're not supposed to come out in the daylight."

"Yes I know, but this is an emergency, where's Grand Pabbie?"

"I'm here!" cries out a slightly annoyed Grand Pabbie as he approaches.

"I am sorry Grand Pabbie" starts Kristoff, but Grand Pabbie cuts him off.

"I know Kristoff, and it's alright, Elsa."

"Grand Pabbie," responds an almost tearful Elsa.

"I know Elsa, your powers." He replies.

"How did you know?"

"Well, for one you're wearing that dress, but as I said before, we trolls can sense things."

"I don't understand Grand Pabbie, why is this happening?" asks Elsa.

"Well for one, how often have you used your powers recently?"

"Very little in fact, which in a way I was kind of glad, but also a little sad that my powers aren't viewed with the same wonder as before."

"I still wonder at them Elsa." chimed in Anna making Elsa smile.

"Well, there's your first clue, you aren't using your powers voluntarily and you are sort of happy about it. Like anything you need to keep up practice to maintain your abilities, plus you are in the mindset that you are happy not to use them. Your powers respond to your moods and thoughts, if you don't want to use them, they won't work properly. I would therefore recommend that you travel to your Ice Castle for a few days and just concentrate on your powers, besides, Olaf, Marshmallow and all your little snowgies need you as they are losing their life force."

"Oh no!" exclaims Elsa, "I'll go right away."

"Wait Elsa, there is one more thing that effects your powers, the balance."

"The balance?" she replied.

"The balance of your heart, Elsa, how is your relationship with Leo?"

"What?" replies Elsa a little shocked at the question.

"Elsa, your heart also has to be balanced for your powers to work properly, that's why I ask the question."

Elsa gets a resigned look on her face, she turns to Anna, who is smiling expectantly at her, but then the smile disappears.

"I don't know Grand Pabbie, Leo is wonderful and he makes me happy, but we hardly see each other and I haven't had time to really bond with him. I mean, he has been so good and understanding with me and I am looking forward to him coming to Arendelle on a permanent basis, but, I guess I am still a little scared of getting to close to him. I still fear that he could be like Hans and just be interested in the crown."

"Besides Grand Pabbie," said Anna getting involved in the conversation, "there have been others who have come to Arendelle who have been exactly like that with Elsa, trust me, you didn't need any magic powers to see that."

"Oh dear, yes," responded Elsa, "They were so embarrassing."

"Elsa," responds Grand Pabbie, "you must resolve this and for what it's worth, Leo is not Hans, or any of those other pretenders that you have had to endure. Now, go up to your ice castle and practise your powers this will be sufficient for you to get them working again, but you won't fully restore them until your heart is settled, one way or another."

"I understand Grand Pabbie, but this may take time with Leo, he arrives in a few days, so for now it's probably be best we be on our way."

"Grand Pabbie," says Kristoff, "I'll be by shortly once this is sorted okay?"

"We look forward to it Kristoff, and to you Anna." responds Grand Pabbie.

"Me too Grand Pabbie," adds Anna, "but I need to look after my sister first."

"I understand Anna, safe journey."

With that, Elsa, Kristoff and Anna got back in the sled and began the journey to Elsa's Ice Palace on the North Mountain.


	4. Chapter 4

They had only left The Valley of the Living Rock for ten minutes when Anna speaks up.

"Elsa, why aren't you sure about Leo?"

Elsa turns to Anna with a despondent look on her face, "Oh I don't know, I mean I like it when he's around, I'm happy he's moving here so we can spend more time together, but really Anna, we've only had about 6 days together over the last year, and no, I don't know if it's true love."

"I wasn't asking that, maybe I was hoping you had found the same happiness Kristoff and I have."

"I'm not like you Anna," responded Elsa, "and I don't mean that in a mean way, but you were free to roam the castle and the grounds, I stayed in my room, you jumped at the first chance of romance, and I can understand why, but we know how that turned out, but you have always been a free spirit, I lost that when I was locked in my room. I lost that when I accidently struck you when I was eight. Plus I am the Queen and am just not as free to show my feelings as you are."

Anna's a little shaken by this; "Elsa, I didn't mean to upset you, I wish Papa hadn't done what he did and you had been allowed to develop your powers as you grew up, I missed you so much when we were separated and of course I remember everything now before that. Let's just get you up to your castle so you can get your powers working again."

The two sisters embrace each other for support with Elsa responding 'Yes lets."

"Maybe you should start practising on the way up to your castle Elsa." remarks Kristoff.

"My thoughts to Kristoff," answers Elsa, "now let's see if I can just form a snowball."

Anna watches as Elsa rolls her hands around each other and concentrates, the familiar blue light appears and snowflakes begin to form, but then disappear again. Elsa begins again, and the same thing happens.

"Don't get discouraged Elsa," reassures Anna, "as Grand Pabbie said, you need to practice."

"Yeah," responds Elsa as she tries again, then again and again. Finally on her tenth attempt, the snowball actually forms in Elsa's hands; it's a little mushy but puts an encouraging smile on her face.

"Well, it's not great, but it is a snowball." She says as she throws it away.

She then tries again and this time it gets better and Elsa's confidence grows as she shows Anna the snowball, to which Anna smiles, until Elsa starts to giggle and throws it at her.

"Hey, no fair, I can't make one to throw back at you." says Anna, who also laughs a little, "I thought Grand Pabbie said your heart had to be settled as well as practice Elsa?"

"You're right, maybe just talking about how I feel about Leo has helped that, I realise that our relationship will be what it will be and I am content with that. When he gets here, well we'll see what happens and there's no reason to worry about it."

Elsa has a content smile and then quickly forms another snowball and throws it at Anna laughing.

"Hey, no fair, wait until we get the snow line so Kristoff and I can fight back." smiles Anna.


	5. Chapter 5

They arrived at Elsa's Ice Castle in the latter half of the afternoon. But it seemed to be to quiet which unsettled Elsa as she was use to Marshmallow and the snowgies coming out to greet her whenever she came up to visit.

After dismounting from Kristoff's sled, Elsa again tested her powers, which seemed to be working again after all the practice she had managed on their way up from the Valley of the Living Rock. Fortunately the snow was quite deep and the air cold, so she knew none of her creations in Olaf, Marshmallow and the snowgies would have melted, but had they lost their life force, she would soon find out.

"Come on, Anna and Kristoff" she summoned to the other two, "let's see if Olaf and Marshmallow and Snowgies are alright."

The three of them walked quickly up the ice stairway to the entrance to her castle and Elsa pushed the doors open in haste, but when she got in, her worst fears were confirmed.

"Oh no," she said to herself as before her stood Olaf, Marshmallow, and around them the snowgies, all motionless and lifeless.

"Uhhh," came the cry from Anna as she saw the situation and Kristoff's face went into a sad frown.

"Elsa, what are you going to do?" asked Anna, "you must be able to save them?"

"I'll try Anna; I will do to Olaf what I did to him when he started melting after I was able to thaw the winter three years ago."

Elsa moved her arms and hands so that a swirling magical snow cloud formed around Olaf, that took him apart, then reassembled him, then with a flick of her wrist, his flurry reappeared above him.

There was silence for what seemed an eternity, but then Olaf's arms started to move, his eyes flickered, then he sort of stumbled a bit until, he looked up groggily at the three of them.

"Wait, what, bbrrr, what happened, last thing I remember I was talking to Marshmallow, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, when did you get here?"

"I am so sorry Olaf" said Elsa.

"Sorry, sorry for what?"

"I temporarily lost my powers, because of various reasons and because I lost my powers, you stopped living."

"You mean I was dead?"

"Sort of, now I have to fix Marshmallow and the snowgies."

"What, they're dead too, Elsa you have to save my brothers!"

"I will now stand back, Marshmallow first."

Elsa, repeated what she did to Olaf, disassembling Marshmallow then putting him back together again. Once reassembled, Marshmallow staggered back to life and after a few shakes of the head and a little unsteadiness on his feet, he smiled happily at Elsa.

"Elsa, mother, Marshmallow feel a little funny, but happy you are here with Anna and Kristoff, what's wrong with all my tiny brothers?"

"Don't worry Marshmallow, I am about to fix them."

Again Elsa repeated the process with a group of snowgies at a time and fortunately, one by one, they regained their life force.

Once over, Elsa breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Elsa" said Anna, "that was amazing, I am so lucky to have such a wonderful sister."

Elsa smiled back, "Me too"

"Elsa, why are you wearing normal clothes?" asked Olaf.

"As I said, Olaf, I woke up this morning and I couldn't get my powers to work, and that's why, well, all of you here lost your life force, but I seem to be better now."

"Why would your powers stop working Elsa?" asked Olaf again.

"Well Grand Pabbie said that one; I have hardly been using them of late, so no practice, my powers fade. Two; he said that my heart wasn't in balance because of Leo, and I think I have sorted that out."

"Why isn't your heart in balance regarding Leo?"

"Oh Olaf, it's because I have hardly seen him over the last year, I'm not one hundred percent sure of my feelings towards him."

"But Elsa," interrupts Olaf, "you love him."

"What, no I don't know that, and I'm comfortable with that."

"Oh, you are just like Anna after the Hans thing."

"Wait what" says Anna, "Olaf?"

"Anna, after Hans betrayed you, you said you didn't know what love is, and then I explained it and mentioned what Kristoff had done for you. It was only then that you realised Kristoff loved you, and that you had actually fallen in love with him, despite your infatuation for Hans. Elsa, I have seen you with Leo, I've seen how you have reacted when you got a letter from him. I think even Kristoff's family, the love experts would agree with me on this."

"You know, Olaf might just have point there" chirped in Kristoff with a smile.

"Ohh" said Elsa, "other than my love for Momma and Papa and you Anna, I must admit I don't know what love is too, well, I am excited that Leo is coming to live in Arendelle, how did you get to be so smart Olaf?"

"Good parents" smiled Olaf, which made both Elsa and Anna smile back.

"Maybe that's why I got my balance back,' replied Elsa, "maybe deep down, I realise that Olaf's right. Well fancy that, okay, if you will excuse me for a few minutes, I am just going upstairs to see if anything needs fixing, I will meet you back down here"

"Can I come too?" asks Anna.

"Just give me a few minutes Anna, promise I will be straight back down."

"Okay"

Elsa heads up the stairs and disappears in the Ice Castles upper reaches; down on the ground floor Anna gives Olaf a quick hug.

"I feared we may have lost you Olaf"

"Hey, I plan to stay around for a long time, how many snowmen do you know get to see summer?"

Anna smiles back, "Only one."

"Did Elsa really lose her powers?"

"Yes, but not completely" replies Anna to Olaf, "she did panic, she couldn't even get her dress to work, but as she said, she hardly uses them anymore, I suppose the novelty of having a skating ring in the middle of summer has worn off, plus, I didn't know about her struggle in regards to her feelings for Leo, and maybe it's hard for her to admit her feelings. But her powers seem to be back to normal now."

Just then Elsa reappears down the staircase, and she's got her familiar blue ice outfit on again and is holding her normal clothes over her right arm.

"Elsa," says Anna, "you got your dress back.'

"Yes, that's why I wanted to go up alone, well just in case it didn't work, might have been a little embarrassing."

"Well, now that all is in order," pipes in Kristoff, "should we make our way back to Arendelle?"

"Yes," responds Elsa, "my powers are back, thank goodness, but there is still Leo, well we'll sort that out when he gets here."

"Well, I know my heart is balanced "says Anna hugging Kristoff.

"Mine too," responds Kristoff with a smile back to Anna, which makes Anna smile even more.

"Can I get lift back home too?" asks Olaf.

Elsa then gets serious and leans over to Olaf.

"Olaf, I think it might be best you stay here a few more days."

"Why?"

"Well, even though my powers are back, I want to make sure they are back properly before you come back down. If you had been down in Arendelle today, you would have melted away and I would have lost you forever. I can't take the risk of that happening. Up here, the cold will keep you safe."

"I understand Elsa, I don't mind spending more time with my brothers, go back home and balance your heart."

"I will" Elsa smiles.

With that, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff leave the castle and make their way down the ice stairway back towards Sven and Kristoff's sled.

"We should get back to Arendelle later tonight." says Kristoff, "we'll just have to be careful, the paths can be a little treacherous at the snow line."

"I have complete trust in you Kristoff, hey!" screams Elsa as a snowball hits her in the head and the sound of Anna giggling in the background.

"I told you I'd get even once we were in the snow" laughs Anna, who then hits Kristoff with a snowball.

"Why you" laughs Kristoff as he picks up a handful of snow and hurls it back at Anna hitting her on the shoulder.

For the next fifteen minutes, the three of them played in the snow, laughing as they hit each other with snowballs. Elsa didn't cheat with her powers and just used the natural snow on the ground and she remembered the happy times of doing this with her younger sister when they were little.

Anna, too, with her restored memories, remembers her snowball fights with her older sister, especially in the snow her sister magically made and how happy that made her. Her laughter was coming from deep within her soul, this was a great time.

As for Kristoff, he never got to play in the snow when he was young, except with Sven, so for him, these snowball fights were just wonderful for him and allowed him to be a child again.

"Okay, then," says Kristoff, "sorry to break up the fun, but we really should be going."

"Oh, spoil sport," complains Anna, "I was having such fun."

"So was I" responded Elsa, "but Anna, we do need to be on our way."

"Yeah, I know" responded Anna, "back to Arendelle."

They all get into Kristoff's sled who gives Sven the order and they began their journey back to Arendelle.


	6. Chapter 6

The trip down was happy at first; they were in much better spirits than the trip up in the morning. Elsa's powers it appeared had been restored and they joked about the snowball fight they just enjoyed outside of Elsa's Ice Castle.

But just as they were approaching the end of the snowline, they came around a corner and suddenly saw two little girls peering of the edge of the track crying out in tears.

"Mommy, Daddy! Mooommmy, Daaaaddy, please, answer."

"Whoa Sven," said Kristoff in order to make him stop as quickly as possible. The two young girls heard the sled come to a halt and turned their tear stained face towards Elsa, Anna and Kristoff. The oldest one immediately started pleading to them.

"Please help," she said in tears, "Mommy and Daddy's sled went over the edge, why won't they answer? Please, please help us?"

Elsa, Anna and Kristoff immediately jumped down from their sled with Kristoff running to the edge of the path.

"Oh no," he said, "I can see the sled down there, it's fallen a long way, Elsa, Anna you stay here, I'll get a rope and climb down."

"Be careful Kristoff, it's steep," pleaded Anna.

"Don't worry Anna" he replied, "You know I've done this many times, you and Elsa look after the kids."

"Okay, Elsa?" said Anna looking to her big sister who was in a little bit of shock.

"Elsa, are you okay?" asked Anna.

"Yes, yes," she approached the girls, "Kristoff, is going to help, what are your names?"

The oldest one looked up crying, "I'm Kari and this is my little sister Margit."

Elsa smiled, "Hi Kari, Margit I'm Elsa and this is Anna."

Anna smiled too, "Hi Kari and Margit."

While they were doing this, Kristoff had secured the rope to his sled and threw it over the edge, it was just long enough to reach the girls' parent's sled at the bottom of the ravine.

"Okay, I'll be back soon," he said as he began his careful, but masterful descent down the steep slope.

"Kari,' said Elsa, "what happened, can you tell me?"

"Daddy was going fast for fun, but we hit something and then Mommy threw us out of the sled just before it went over the edge."

Elsa looked at her sister with a concerned look, then back at the girls. She was fighting a swelling up of emotion within her, as the girls looked so much like her and Anna when they were young. Kari had the platinum blonde hair, Margit, the honey blonde hair. She was scared that, just like her and Anna they may have lost their parents in tragic circumstances.

"It will be okay Kari and Margit," she tried to say with confidence; "Kristoff will find your parents."

"I hope so," came a little voice from Kari.

"Kari, where's Mommy and Daddy?" asked Margit of her big sister.

"They're down there Margit, Kristoff is going down to get them."

"Oh okay." She responded.

Suddenly, Kari's sad face lit up a bit as it became apparent to her who she was talking to.

"Are you Queen Elsa and Princess Anna?" she asked.

"Why yes we are Kari," responded Elsa with a little relieved smile as she could see a chance to take their minds off what was happening for now.

"Can you really make snow and ice?" asked the getting excited Kari.

Elsa, didn't hesitate and began to form a snowball in her hands, this caused both Kari and Margit's eyes to open wide in wonder. For Elsa, they looked just like Anna did when she made snow for her when they were kids.

"Here you go Kari," said Elsa handing her the magical snowball, "now one for Margit."

She went through the same process again then handed the finished snowball to Margit, who looked at it in wonderment, but then went sad again as her attention went back to their parents' sled lying at the bottom of the ravine.

Kristoff soon reached the wrecked sled at the bottom of the ravine, its contents were spilt over the floor of the ravine and sadly it didn't take him long to discover Kari's and Margit's parents. They were a few metres from where the sled had crashed and he soon realised that they hadn't survived the fall.

With a heavy heart he began the climb back up from the ravine floor to where the four girls were waiting for him. As he reached the top, both Anna and Elsa could tell from the expression on his face that the girls' parents had passed away.

"Did you find Mommy and Daddy Kristoff?" pleaded Kari tearing up again.

Elsa turned to Kristoff and Anna, "I'm the Queen, and it's my duty."

Elsa then knelt down in front of Kari and Margit and held their hands; Kari almost sensed the bad news and started crying in despair and sadness. Margit did the same.

"I'm sorry Kari, Margit," said Elsa with deep sympathy, 'but your Mommy and Daddy didn't survive the fall, I'm afraid they've been taken to heaven."

Kari looks at Elsa, with tears welling up in her eyes, "No! No, that's not true, they can't be dead, you have magic bring them back."

"I haven't got that sort of magic Kari," she explained, "I wish I did, I wish it wasn't true Kari, I'm so sorry, I know how you feel, Princess Anna and I also lost our Momma and Papa to a long time ago."

"Kari," asks the little tearful voice of Margit, "Mommy and Daddy?"

Kari looks at her little sister with tears in her eyes, "Mommy and Daddy are gone Margit, they're dead, they're down there."

"No!" cries Margit as tears stream down her face, "they're not, they're not!"

The two girls look at Elsa with sad, tearful faces and almost at once they bury themselves in her dress, crying for their loss that they can't quite comprehend. Their sorrow is contagious as Elsa and Anna, who has come over to also embrace the girls, begin to cry to.

"Kari, Margit" says Elsa, "Come down to Arendelle with Princess Anna and I, I know it's hard, but we can't stay here."

"But we can't leave Mommy and Daddy here," begged a tearful Kari.

"I know we can't."

Kristoff then walks over to the four girls, "Anna, Elsa, you take the girls down to Arendelle in the sled, I'll stay behind and wait for help to arrive so I can bring the girls' parents to Arendelle."

"Are you sure Kristoff?" asked Elsa.

"Hey, I was brought up in these mountains you know, I'll be good, just get someone here as soon as possible and before you ask Anna, Elsa, Kari and Margit will need you more than I will here."

Anna smiled, "okay, come back as soon as you can."

"I will."

Elsa than looked at the girls, "Come on Kari, Margit, I'm sorry but it's time to go."

"Okay, bye Mommy, bye Daddy." said Kari in a soft voice.

"Here," said Kristoff as he picked Kari up, "I'll give you boost into my sled."

Elsa, Anna, Kari and Margit were all in the sled and Anna took the reins and gave Sven the order to move ahead. As they left Elsa turned to Kristoff, "I'll send some soldiers as soon as we get back."

Elsa than turned to the two sad tear stained faces in the sled, "Kari, Margit."

"Yes, Queen Elsa," they replied.

"I want you to know that you won't be alone, I promise you that. I think it best you stay with Princess Anna and I in the castle for the time being."

The girls' faces lit up a little, "you mean we can stay with you in the castle Queen Elsa?'

"Yes, yes you can, you can even have the room Princess Anna and I used when we were little girls like you."

This sort of excited the girls a little more, but then Margit spoke up.

"Queen Elsa?" she asked.

"Yes Margit," replied Elsa.

"Are you going to be our new Mommy?"

Elsa was completely not ready for this question and she looked to Anna who sort of shrugged her shoulders not knowing how to answer such a question under these circumstances.

"I don't know Margit, Kari, we'll have to wait and see." She finally responded.

"It would be nice to stay with you in your castle." said Kari.

Suddenly the thought of being a mother to the two girls started playing on Elsa's mind, she identified so strongly with them and the idea of them staying with her started to very much appeal to her.

"As I said Kari, Margit, we'll have to see."


	7. Chapter 7

They had travelled about ten kilometres down the road when they heard the sound of horses approaching. As they rounded the next bend, the sight of the Arendelle Guard came into view and quickly pulled up alongside Kristoff's sled.

"Your Majesties," said the handsome Officer.

"Major Hansfjord, I'm glad you're here." responded Elsa.

"Yes, well, Kai got a little nervous when you hadn't returned so he sent us out to find you and escort you back to Arendelle."

"Very good, however, I do need one of your men to return the castle as quickly as possible; sadly there has been a terrible accident on the road to my castle."

"That's terrible news Queen Elsa."

"Yes, I need the staff to make up two extra beds in my room for these children here, also some warm clothes and food for when we get back, plus," she motions to Major Hansfjord to come close so she could speak quietly into his ear, "you need to send some of your men up the road about ten kilometres, there you will find Commander Kristoff. There was an accident involving the sled these children were in, it went off the side of the path and down into the ravine, I need you to help Kristoff to bring the children's parents to Arendelle."

"Yes Your Majesty I will do that myself, what is the condition of their parents?"

"Major, sadly, these children's parents were killed in the accident."

"I am sorry to hear that Your Majesty, I will leave four men to escort you back to Arendelle."

Major Hansfjord than rides back to the guards, motions to one of the guards what Elsa ordered in regards to making preparations at the castle, he then instructs four others to stay with Queen Elsa, Princess Anna and the girls, the rest take off towards to where Kristoff is waiting on the trail towards Elsa's Ice Castle.

"It will be at least another hour till we get back Elsa." says Anna.

"I know Anna."

Anna then leans over, "this is going to be the longest trip back to Arendelle ever, oh Elsa, those poor girls."

Elsa looks down at Kari and Margit, who have both fallen asleep in the sled.

"The saddest as well Anna, at least they've fallen asleep for now, poor things must be exhausted and very hungry."

"Elsa, what happens to the girls if they have no other family?" asks Anna.

The thought that emerged in Elsa's mind before when Margit asked her the question about being there new Mother now resurfaced, she looked at Anna with some determination.

"Well, perhaps I'll just have to adopt them." she responded.


	8. Chapter 8

They arrived back at Arendelle castle at dusk, it had been a warm sunny day but the evening air was starting to influence the temperature. In the back of the sled Kari and Margit were still sleeping, a moment's peace from their terrible day, though neither of them fully understood what had happened to them.

The palace staff was there to greet them as they had all been informed of the tragic news regarding the new little arrivals to the castle and wanted to do their best to comfort them. Gerda was front and centre to make sure the children were properly looked after.

"Oh the poor lambs." She said to Elsa as she looked down on them asleep in the sled.

Elsa smiled then motioned to Kai who came over straight away.

"Kai"

"Yes your Highness" he replied

"Kristoff has remained up at the scene of the accident. He and some of the soldiers will be bringing the parents down later this evening, make sure they are brought into the Palace discreetly."

"Yes Elsa, I will make sure of it."

"We also need to arrange for the funeral Kai, the day after tomorrow would be good, and somewhere nice in the gardens for their parents final resting place. Once I know where they are from, I will send word so that friends and family can attend."

"I will see to that as well Elsa, anything else?"

"Not at this moment, thanks Kai."

Elsa then leaned down to the children and with Anna's help started to stir them from their sleep.

"Kari, Margit, we're here." She said.

"Mommy, Daddy" they both said, then for Kari, she remembered and grabbed Elsa tightly and started crying again.

Margit did the same to Anna, tears streaming down her face as she cried out for her parents.

"Okay, Margit, okay, let it out," said Anna softly as she stroked her hair and she motioned to Gerda that she would carry her inside.

Elsa also indicated she would do the same for Kari and the two sisters carried them both into the castle with the concerned staff. The sadness of the situation even affected them with Gerda fighting back tears as she followed them into the Palace.

But Elsa and Anna were towers of strength, cradling the young girls in their arms and letting them weep. They knew how important it was for them to do this, they had experienced it themselves only a few years earlier, and even though Grand Pabbie had made it possible for them to say goodbye to their parents, the pain of the loss was always with them.

"Here we go," said Elsa to Kari, "this is where you will sleep for the time being, you're going to share my room."

Suddenly from within the tears a small smile appeared upon Kari's face, 'you mean we get to stay with you Queen Elsa?"

"Yes, and in a few days, Olaf will be back down from my Ice Castle to say hello as well, you know who Olaf is don't you?"

"He's the talking snowman" squeaked Margit through her tears.

"That's right," responded Anna, "and he's going to love you."

Margit smiled a bit more as did Kari.

"When both of you are feeling better, I'll take you up to my Ice Castle, would you like that?"

They both shook their heads affirmatively.

"Now, this is Gerda, she's going to get you some clean clothes to wear okay?"

"Okay" said Kari.

"Are you hungry?" asked Anna.

"Yes" responded Kari.

"Well, once you're dressed we can have some dinner okay?" asked Elsa.

"Thank you Queen Elsa" responded Kari

"Thank you" said Margit.

Gerda and the staff then gently cleaned the girls up a little and had found the childhood outfits of Elsa and Anna for the girls. Within fifteen minutes all was done.

Elsa and Anna just smiled warmly at their visitors and were amazed at the similarities they saw.

"Elsa" said Anna,"they look just like us."

"I know, Kari, Margit you look so pretty." smiled Elsa.

For the first time since they met, the two little girls smiled and became a little shy, Anna and Elsa stood on either side of them and held out their hands, Anna holding Margit's, Elsa, Kari's.

"Now let's go have some dinner, tell me Anna, do you think there maybe some chocolate?" smiled Elsa.

"Oh, I definitely think there will be some chocolate" replied Anna with as big a smile.

"Chocolate!" came the excited reply from the two little sisters at the same time.

Fortunately, dinner and especially the chocolate helped take the Kari's and Margit's mind off the tragedy of the day. Elsa and Anna were constantly wiping chocolate from their little faces as they were both very hungry.

While they were eating, Major Hansfjord walked in and went straight to Elsa.

"Your majesty, we just back from the scene of the incident, Kristoff will be in shortly, he's just following Kai as per your instructions."

"Very good Major."

"Your Majesty, we have also established where the family lived, they're from the small village of Noosenval, I have despatched two men to investigate if they have any other family there or friends."

"That is good thinking Major, thank you, thank you very much, oh wait, we need to advise Noosenval about the funeral the day after tomorrow."

"I will send two more guards tomorrow Your Majesty."

With that, Major Hansfjord saluted and went back to his duties.

The evening progressed and it became clear that not only were the girls very hungry and thirsty, but also utterly exhausted both physically and emotionally.

"I think it's time you two went to bed, don't you?"

Kari and Margit nodded tiredly but with disappointment.

"Okay, well Princess Anna and I will tuck you in okay?" smiled Elsa.

"Okay" comes the small voice of Margit, while Kari just nods.

They get up from the table and make their way back to Elsa's room. As they walked, Elsa motioned to Gerda and the others to come with them.

Within fifteen minutes, Kari and Margit had changed into pyjamas and were tucked away in their beds. Sleep came quickly as Elsa, Anna and the staff smiled, though still with a tinge of sadness in their smiles.

Elsa than thanked the staff and allows them to leave while she and Anna walk out onto Elsa's balcony. They are soon joined by Kristoff, who kisses Anna and gives her a small hug.

"How are the girls doing?" he asked.

"They've fallen asleep, I imagine they're both physically and emotionally worn out." replied Elsa

"I feel so bad for them." said Kristoff, "Don't forget I was orphaned too, it wasn't until the Trolls adopted me that I had a family."

"Yeah, this place seems to be for orphans doesn't in Elsa?" responds Anna.

"Three tragic stories under the one roof, you're right Anna, let's hope we can make this one a happy ending as well."

"Elsa, were you serious about adopting them?" asks Anna.

"Definitely, I mean, remember what Grand Pabbie said about the balance of the heart, how could my heart be balanced if they are all alone now."

"Well don't forget Leo is coming the day after tomorrow." reminds Anna.

"I haven't forgotten, but he should arrive in the morning of the day of the funeral, I'm sure he will understand."

"A lot has happened in three years Elsa," says Anna, "I mean it's almost three years ago you had your coronation and your powers were revealed and Hans tried his stunt, two years since Weselton tried to take over Arendelle and of course a year since Kristoff and I got married."

Kristoff smiles back at Anna, "yeah it has been a busy three years since I met you at Oakens."

Anna smiles and giggles a little at Kristoff.

"Oh and that reminds me Elsa, I got this from their parents"

Kristoff hands Elsa a piece of paper that has their parents name on it.

"Stefan and Arieene Brandvold, Major Hansfjord told me they were from Noosenval."

"Yes he sent two soldiers there to investigate."

"I know, he told me over dinner." replied Elsa.

"Elsa, what if they have family?" asked Anna.

"Well, I'll have to let them go, that will be hard, I feel like I already have a connection to them though."

"I am sure that things will work out for the best for Kari and Margit Elsa." replied Anna.

"I hope so" responded Elsa.

"Anyways Sis, I think we'll be heading back to our room now, it's getting kind of late and it's been a big day, come on Kristoff."

"Goodnight Elsa, if you need us through the night just call." says Kristoff with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks you two, yes it has been an eventful day, goodnight, sleep well."

With that Anna and Kristoff both embrace Elsa then quietly make their way back to their room in the castle. Elsa takes one last look at the her two guests, thankfully sleeping soundly in their beds, grabs herself a book from her shelf then lies down on her bed and begins reading in the candle light.


	9. Chapter 9

The night passed quickly at first, but at around one in the morning the nightmares started with Kari and Margit waking Elsa from a shallow sleep. She immediately got up and comforted the girls the best she can and eventually let them sleep with her in her bed.

Having her close, seemed to calm the girls a bit and they all fell asleep for a while, but a couple of hours later Margit woke up crying with tearful cries for her mother and father. This in turn woke up Kari, who also wept for her parents and despite her slightly older age, was having great difficulty in coming to terms with what had happened.

She understood to a degree, but the shock and grief was still going through her. Margit on the other hand due to her age was having great difficulty understanding what had happened, even calling Elsa Mommy at one stage during one of her tearful episodes.

Elsa was patient, she understood, she knew the pain all too well. She had sat in this room with her powers literally freezing the room to such a degree that the snowflakes were suspended in mid air like they were frozen in place. But her tragedy was also her strength in helping Kari and Margit, plus knowing how important it was that they stay together unlike her and Anna. Because together they can give each other support and share the load of the grief.

After all, Elsa remembered that it wasn't until she got to say goodbye to her parents at the Valley of the Living Rock that she really was able to put her parents' death behind her, some four years after their death. While Anna, who wasn't restricted by trying to hide magical powers moved on much quicker because she had the support of the Palace Staff that she interacted with virtually every day.

By the time first light came at five thirty in the morning, Elsa was finally falling back to sleep again and Kari and Margit had finally settled and were asleep.

"Just another hour at least" she said to herself as she drifted off, only to woken up by knocking on the door.

"Elsa" came the voice of Anna from the other side of the door, "Elsa"

Elsa struggled to consciousness, "yes Anna, what is the time?"

"It's after eight."

Elsa, suddenly realised she had slept in "Oh dear, I have to get up,' but she looked down at Kari and Margit sound asleep on either side of her and smiled.

"Anna, come in quietly."

Anna opened the door as gently as she could, she was already dressed and ready for the day, but then she saw the two girls asleep on Elsa's bed and she just sighed.

"How did they sleep?"

"Good and bad, you can help me wake them for breakfast."

"Oh Elsa, they do remind me so much of us, I know this sounds selfish, but I hope that you can adopt them."

"I know I'm sort of hoping that to, I feel a connection to them, like I am suppose to look after them now." replied Elsa.

Elsa and Anna then leant over the two girls and gently shake them from their peaceful sleep.

"Kari, Margit, time to wake up." says Elsa quietly, "Come on sleepy heads."

The two girls stir, with Margit saying "Mommy" which brings a look of sadness on Arendelles' sisters' faces.

Kari and Margit open their eyes and Kari smiles a little, "Queen Elsa."

"Yes it's me, morning."

But Margit begins to sob again realising that her mother isn't there, but Kari leans over and embraces her little sister. "It's okay Margit, Mommy and Daddy are gone, but Queen Elsa and Princess Anna are going to look after us now."

"You know Kari and Margit, I'm sure Kristoff will let you ride his reindeer Sven today." said Anna smiling.

This soothes Margit down a bit, but then as the idea takes form in her head she says a little excitedly, "We will be able to ride Sven today?"

"Yes," smiles Anna who then motions to the two girls to come close so she can whisper something to them. Elsa gets a little suspicious look on her face as to what her sister is telling them. They turn around and look at Elsa and Anna encourages them to ask Elsa a question.

"Queen Elsa," says Kari.

"Yes Kari"

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" they both ask at the same time.

Elsa just laughs and looks at Anna, "of course we can, but after breakfast okay?"

"Okay"

"Good, now let's see what's for breakfast shall we?" says Elsa as she holds her hands out to them.

"Yes lets" responds Anna who also holds her hands out and the four girls make their way towards the dining room.


	10. Chapter 10

They made it through breakfast without any tears, which Elsa was grateful for, but she knew there were many more tears to be shed over the next few weeks and possibly months. She made sure with Kai that her schedule was open for the day; her most important function was to look after Kari and Margit.

This thought gave her such a sense of purpose and drive for her life, possibly for the first time that she could remember. It was like the something that was missing from her life for a long time.

Elsa had Anna, for which she was so happy, but she knew that Anna now had Kristoff and was spending more time with him than her. That didn't bother her that much, she knew it would happen, but Anna had been true to her word, they had remained close and Elsa was always included in their lives. She had no doubt of Anna's love for her, after all, Anna had risked everything three years ago to help rescue her including stopping Hans from killing her at the expense of her own safety.

As soon as breakfast was over, Elsa, Anna, Kari and Margit were in same ballroom where Elsa accidently struck Anna in the head with her powers all those years ago.

The girls were giggling and it was infectious to both Anna and Elsa.

"Elsa" remarked Anna, "boy, does this bring back memories."

"Yeah it does both good and bad." She replied.

"True, but way more good," said Anna, who then turned to Kari and Margit, "just to let you know girls, Kristoff is getting Sven ready for later on."

"Now Kari and Margit," asked Elsa, "are you ready?"

"Uh ah." came the two little voices.

Elsa than cupped her hands and the magic began as the snow crystallised between her palms. Kari's and Margit's eyes expanded to as wide as they could as they watched this miracle before them.

"Okay then" said Elsa as she flung the snowball into the air and it burst into thousands of individual snowflakes causing it to snow indoors. The two little girls could only look on in amazement and awe and their smiles beamed their happiness at this moment.

Anna too enjoyed the show like she always did, but even more so as she watched the reaction of their two little guests.

"Okay, now watch this." Exclaimed Elsa as she put her foot down turning the floor into ice, but something was different, Elsa could feel it. Her powers were so clean, so crisp, she hadn't felt them like this, well since she built her Ice Castle, they just seemed so perfect.

She then looked at Kari and Margit and their happy smiling faces as they slid around on the ice and she realised why, this was her balance of the heart. She had also felt it when she first froze the courtyard of the castle and was accepted by the people of Arendelle, plus two years ago when she used her powers to defend Arendelle from Weselton.

"Anna" she cried out to her sister, "Anna this is it."

"What Elsa?"

"Anna, this is the balance Grand Pabbie was talking about, my powers feel so good, so strong and so right."

"That's wonderful Elsa but remember, they may still have family."

"I know, I know" she then turned her attention to the two young sisters, "okay, Kari and Margit, here's the snow to make your snowman."

With that, she covered most of the floor with about a half metre of snow and then with Anna, helped them build snowmen, created a snow slide and just gave the two orphaned girls a magically wonderful time.

But like all good things it came to an end when little Margit started asking for her parents and the reality of yesterday resurfaced taking the girls back down into their despair and sadness over losing them.

Again, Anna and Elsa comforted them and Elsa decided this would be a good time to let them know what was going to happen.

"Now Kari, Margit, Anna and I know how sad you are, we lost our Momma and Papa to in an accident, I have people looking to see if there is any family for you to go to and tomorrow will be a very, very sad day for you, because tomorrow will be your Mommy and Daddy's funeral, do you understand?"

Kari just shook her head but then in tears spoke up, "Queen Elsa, can't we live with you?"

Elsa's fought hard to keep the tears back through her smile but finally was able to say, "Kari, Margit, if we can't find any family for you, than yes, I will see about you living here, because I would love that to."

Kari rushes to Elsa and hugs her strongly crying and is soon joined by Margit, Anna just looks on at this sight and smiles at her sister and if possible, is even more proud of her.

"Okay, girls, now I do have to do some Queen work so will you go with Princess Anna, I'm sure Kristoff has Sven ready for you so you can ride on his back."

"Okay" says Kari as she kisses Elsa on the cheek, as does Margit and they both grab one of Anna's hands and walk out of the ballroom. Elsa composes herself, then removes all the snow and ice from the room then makes her own way out of the room in search of Kai.


	11. Chapter 11

Elsa finds Kai fairly quickly as he is resting in his room.

"Queen Elsa." he says standing up.

"Kai," responds Elsa, "no need to stand and remember what I said about Queen, it's just Elsa except when you have to be official."

"I know, but, tradition is hard to break, how are the girls?"

"They're doing well for now, Anna and Kristoff have them for now, enjoying some rides on Sven."

"That's good, you are just wonderful with them Elsa."

"Thank you, Kai, but I do want to ask, how would I go about adopting them, I want to do it all within the law and not just use my position to advantage."

"Elsa, if there is no other family who are willing to adopt them, then you would put in a request with our birth and deaths registry, they handle these things. As strange as it sounds, orphaned children are a rarity in Arendelle, the only three I knew of before today was you, Anna and Kristoff, we don't even have an Orphanage, but Arendelle is a relatively small kingdom."

"Can you arrange for the paperwork to drawn up Kai as soon as possible?"

"Elsa, I saw how attached you have become to them and have already organised them, they will be ready by the end of the day."

"Kai, how can I thank you,' said Elsa excitedly.

"Just doing my job Elsa, by the way how are the powers?"

"Working perfectly again, how did you know?"

"You left wearing normal clothes; it wasn't difficult to put two and two together."

"I suppose that made it fairly obvious, changing the topic, do we have an idea when Leopold is due to arrive tomorrow?"

"He should be in sometime in the morning I believe, don't worry, the funeral is arranged for tomorrow afternoon, will give plenty of time for anyone coming from Noosenval to get here."

"One more thing Kai, I don't want tomorrow's funeral to be a sombre affair, let the Bishop know that. I want these girls to have a happy memory, well as happy as it can be saying goodbye to their parents, no black to be worn where possible."

"I understand Elsa; I'll get on it right away."

"Thank you again; I doubt I could run this Kingdom without your guidance and help."

"Thank you Elsa." responds Kai with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

The day proceeded, as well as could be expected with Kari and Margit riding an emotional rollercoaster between enjoyment of riding Sven and Elsa's powers, and the despair of coming to terms with the loss of their parents.

Elsa tried to keep a positive attitude towards the girl, but was also honest when it came to their parents, which usually left them streaked with tears but in the embrace of her and Anna, plus occasionally Kristoff who also knew the pain of losing your parents at a young age.

Kristoff did brighten them up by promising to take them to see the family that adopted him, the Trolls as soon as he could, plus that he would bring Olaf down to see them as soon as Elsa felt it was safe.

He actually thought of taking the girls up to Elsa's Ice Castle, but Elsa reminded him that they would have to at sometime go past the point where the accident happened that took the lives of the girls' parents.

It was coming up to four o'clock in the afternoon when Major Hansfjord approached Elsa.

"Your majesty, the men are back from Noosenval and they have bought back the girls' neighbour from the village."

"Thank you Major Hansfjord, I would like to meet with him right away."

"As you wish your Majesty, follow me."

Elsa and the Major entered the castle and proceeded to the throne room where the man from Noosenval was waiting.

"Your Majesty, this is Eirik Isenbloom of Noosenval" said Major Hansfjord

"Mr Isenbloom, welcome to Arendelle." greeted Elsa.

"Queen Elsa it is indeed a honour." replied Eirik, "and please Eirik would be fine."

"Very good Eirik" replied Elsa.

"Queen Elsa, is it true, are Stefan and Arieene dead?"

"I am afraid so Eirik, we came across the scene of the accident on our way back from my Ice Castle."

"And the girls?" he asked.

"Both are fine, though still coming to grips with what has happened, we are looking after them here in the castle."

"That is so kind of you bless you for that."

"Eirik, what can you tell me about them? Do they have any other family?"

"Unfortunately, I don't think there is any other family for the girls, the family moved into the village not long after the skirmish with Weselton, I was here for that as a volunteer to help defend Arendelle and witnessed what you did your Majesty, it was awe inspiring."

"Thank you Eirik, I do appreciate your service for our country. Please continue about the girl's parents."

"Well as I said they turned up about two years ago, I believe they did the census you conducted not long after the Weselton skirmish, however, I became good friends with Stefan and Arieene, our kids played with their kids, they were good neighbours."

"I'll have our people check our census records then."

"Your Majesty there is one thing, I know there's no other family, well because Eirik and I enjoyed a night at our local tavern, and after some mead and cider he opened up a little bit about his past." He paused for a second.

"It appears your Majesty that he was one of the soldiers that tried to invade Arendelle through the Sigvard Pass, though he isn't from Weselton, but from one of the small kingdoms that allied with him. He said after seeing your giant snowmen and the Valkyrie there, he decided that Arendelle would be a better place for his family to live and that neither he, nor Arieene had any family left to keep them there."

Elsa was a little shocked by what she just found out, but saw a concerned look on Eirik's face.

"I trust this won't cloud your judgement Your Majesty, but I am concerned for the future of Kari and little Margit."

"Eirik, you need not fear, what's in the past will stay in the past, I am not going to hold a grudge against anyone who fought in Weselton's army, as for the girls, well they will be looked after, I can assure you of that as I hope to adopt them myself."

"Queen Elsa, that is wonderful news, they are beautiful girls, well behaved, you truly are your fathers' daughter and Arendelle is so blessed to have you as our Queen."

Elsa blushes a little. "Thank you for those kind words, now do you need somewhere to stay as I assume you will be attending the funeral tomorrow, as you can see we have plenty of room and I imagine you would like to see the girls?"

"Thank you for that kind offer, it would be an honour to stay here tonight, my wife and kids will be so jealous, they are coming down tomorrow and yes I would love to see Kari and Margit."

"Well, I'll tell you what Eirik, your family can stay overnight tomorrow night as well as my guests, and it will be good for the girls to have someone to play with."

"Queen Elsa, is your little snowman here by any chance?"

"No I'm afraid not he's up at my ice castle on the North Mountain."

"Oh that's a shame, my children so much wanted to meet him."

"Well, I'm sure there will be another time, anyway, Kai here will show you to your room, and then please come out to the main courtyard to meet the children."

"Thank you again your Majesty, I will see shortly."

With that, Kai then took Eirik to the East Wing of the castle where the guest quarters were. While this was happening Elsa made her way out to the courtyard and was immediately set upon by Kari and Margit as they embraced her warmly.

"Are Princess Anna and Kristoff showing you a good time?" she asked

"I got to ride Sven and fed him a carrot" said an excited Margit.

"Me too" responded Kari.

"They've been wonderful Elsa." smiled Anna.

"Kristoff talk's funny when he's with Sven" giggles Kari.

"I know,' laughed Elsa, "now girls, I have a surprise for you, your neighbour Mr Isenbloom is here."

"You mean Eirik, is Jon and Anna here too?" asked Kari.

"No just Eirik right now, but I believe Jon and Anna are coming down tomorrow."

"You mean they're coming for the funeral." said a pensive Kari.

"Yes they are Kari, I know it's hard and I am not going to pretend it isn't."

Suddenly Kari burst into tears and buried her head into Elsa's thigh.

"It's my fault, it's all my fault!" she sobbed.

"No it's not, Kari, you didn't do anything wrong." comforted Elsa.

"Yes it is Daddy asked if I wanted him to go fast, and I said yes, that's why we had the accident, I should have said no."

Elsa knew she had to convince Kari immediately that she was not to blame; she knew all too well how blaming yourself for something that was out of your control can affect you. It was just an accident, nothing more, nothing less.

"No Kari, you didn't cause the accident, no more than Anna and I caused our Mommas and Papa's ship to sink in that storm. Sometimes bad things happen and there's nothing you can do about it. But sometimes from bad things come good things, like with my powers, I was so scared of them that I didn't know how to control them, so I stayed locked in my room. It wasn't until Anna saved me with her true love for me that I learnt how to control them. So you never did anything wrong okay, it was a terrible accident, that's all it was, okay."

Kari sniffled and then hugged Elsa again, "okay' came a little voice from her.

It was at this moment that Eirik entered the courtyard, Margit saw him first and let out an "Eiwik!" in am excited and squeaky little voice and ran to him.

Kari, heard this, but still clung to Elsa, to emotional to move, her tears still falling despite Elsa's reassuring hug.

"Hello Margit" said Eirik as he lifted her up, "Hello Kari, are you going to say hello?"

Kari, shook her head at first, but then went to him as well, crying as she ran. With his left arm he embraced her while he held Margit with his right.

"Mommy and Daddy are gone." said Margit as Kari's tears started to infect her.

"I know, I know, I am so sorry girls, Jon and Anna will be coming tomorrow for the funeral and to see you as well, Frida will be here as well to help you through."

The girls just buried their faces into him and sobbed a little and didn't respond.

"I hear you girls maybe staying with Queen Elsa and Princess Anna and live in this castle from now on." He said trying to cheer them up.

Kari just looked up and said "Uh ah."

"Girls, you're going to be alright, I know it's very sad right now, but it will be alright."

As he talked Elsa made her way over, trying to smile to encourage the girls' spirits.

"I know it will be nice to live here," spoke Kari, 'but I want Mommy and Daddy and I want to go home."

"Kari, Margit," responded Eirik, "I know, but I think your home is going to be here now, I know it won't be the same as Mommy and Daddy and the village, but we will come down as often as possible to visit you and I'm sure Queen Elsa will love you very much, won't you your Majesty?"

"Yes I will, as will Princess Anna."

"Of course we will" responded Anna from where she was standing with Kristoff.

"There you see" said Eirik smiling at the girls, though the girls didn't really return the smile, but stopped crying for now. "Now I saw you were having fun with Sven as I walked in, I'm sure he'd be happy to let you ride him again."

"Ookaay," came the slow response from Kari as she took her sisters hand and started walking towards Kristoff and Sven, but as they got closer, Margit suddenly squealed out, "Me first this time."

Eirik turned to Elsa, "your Majesty, thank you, they are better than I expected, though I imagine it will be a while before this settles down."

"I know Eirik, I feel for them, and by the way, you and your family are welcome at anytime, just give the Palace some notification of when you want to come down. It will be good for Kari and Margit to play with your children."

"Thank you your Majesty."

"Just one thing I would ask, as it's suddenly dawned on me, could you please go see our Bishop and tell him a bit about Stefan and Arieene for tomorrow's funeral, I want tomorrow to be, well, a happy funeral if that's possible, I think it's important the girls have as good a memory as they can."

"I couldn't agree more your Majesty."


	13. Chapter 13

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, though late in the afternoon Elsa did receive the information from the Birth and Deaths Registrar which confirmed most of what Eirik Isenbloom had told her. Stefan and Arieene Brandvold moved to Noosenval only a few weeks after the Battle of the Sigvard Pass.

They moved there with their two children Kari and Margit and they integrated well into the community, he was a man of many trades and helped around the village regularly. It also confirmed that he had come from one of the smaller Kingdoms that had aligned themselves with Weselton.

This didn't concern Elsa at all, that battle was long over and Arendelle had re established relationships with all that took up arms against her, in fact this particular Kingdom had now aligned itself to Arendelle instead of Weselton, Elsa's snow powers had left an enduring impression on them and they had decided it was better to be on the same side instead of Arendelle instead of being against it.

Plus, they realised that Arendelle was in fact no threat at all to them, which was the complete opposite to what Weselton had tried to instil upon them.

Finally, the day was coming to an end, once again the girls were asleep in their beds in Elsa's room, and again, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff were on Elsa's balcony overlooking the courtyard. The three of them enjoyed this vantage point to enjoy the warm summer evenings and gaze at the stars and northern lights when they flickered into life.

"You did well today Elsa," commented Anna, "You know you're good at this mothering stuff."

"Thanks Anna, but I know there's a long way to go, I have had Kai start the adoption process as it seems quite clear that they have no living relatives."

"Are you sure you want to do this Elsa?" asked Kristoff, "it's a big responsibility, and Anna and I will support whatever decision you make."

"Yes Kristoff, I am sure, they need to feel like they're part of a family, and that they're loved, which reminds Kristoff, can I get you to go fetch Olaf the day after tomorrow, I think he would be a great help here."

"Not a problem Elsa, and for what it's worth, I think it's wonderful that you're adopting them."

"Me too" quipped in Anna, "I was going to bring something else up, but now might not be the appropriate time."

"And what's that Anna?" asked Elsa, smiling because she knew what Anna was about to say.

"Well, it is my twenty first birthday in a few weeks time, but I can understand if you would want to postpone celebrations."

"We'll see," responded Elsa, "just got to make sure I don't catch a cold again."

The three laugh a little and enjoy the evening together for a little while longer before retiring to bed. Before Elsa got into her bed, she checked on Kari and Margit one more time and smiled as they seemed to be sleeping more peacefully this night than last.

She leant down and softly kissed both girls on the forehead and whispered to them "sleep tight." It was then that she realised just how much these two little girls had become part of her heart and how she was feeling love for them as if they were her own.


	14. Chapter 14

The sun rose the next day on a perfect cloudless summer day in Arendelle. For Elsa, the night was uneventful as both Kari and Margit slept fairly well through it, though she found them once again in her bed with her.

Getting up early was normal for Elsa; after all, she was the Queen and had a lot of work to do each day, which she enjoyed immensely. Keeping Arendelle happy, safe and prosperous for all its' citizens meant everything to her, in a way; she was still demonstrating to her parents what a good girl she could be.

Of course Elsa had two other reasons to be awake early today as Leo was arriving for his permanent post in Arendelle, but of course, the other was the harder one of preparing the girls for their parents' funeral.

She was hoping that once Eirik's wife and children arrived, it might make it a little easier for them. She had arranged with Kai to have nice pretty outfits made up for the girls with the motifs of the Arendelle Crocus on them and two crocus flowers for the girls to place on their parents' coffin.

Elsa was also contemplating on how to tell Leo of what had happened and explain her intentions to adopt them. She didn't think Leo would mine, she appreciated that he admired her independence and her freedom. He even complimented her by saying she was the best monarch he had ever worked with, though he may have been a little biased on that point. But most importantly, he let her be Elsa, and seemed to love who she was, not because she was the Queen.

Always in the back of her mind was that little fear of does he love me for me, or for the throne. The drama with Hans from three years ago still haunted her. In a way she felt a little envious of her sister as Kristoff just loved Anna, not Princess Anna, he would have been just as happy being with her and sharing their lives in a small house in that same village Kari and Margit came from.

Quietly, Elsa slipped from the bed so as not to disturb the girls and made her way out to the hall where it didn't take her long to locate Kai:

"Good morning Kai," she said, "any word on Leo's ship?"

"Good morning Elsa, no not as yet, however, and before you ask, I have both Kari's and Margit's outfits ready, plus the flowers as you ordered. We should start receiving people from the village of Noosenval in about two hours, breakfast?"

"Yes, breakfast would be lovely, anything official for me to do?"

"Nothing that can't wait until tomorrow Elsa with of course the one exception. Officially receiving Leonardo Donatello as the official ambassador to Arendelle from Forino."

"I think I can manage that,' smiled Elsa.

"Oh, one more thing, the adoption process can begin tomorrow, you will need to see Jonas Klempfoth head of the Arendelle Registrar of Births, Deaths and Marriages."

"Okay, I look forward to that."

"Be careful Elsa, he's a crusty old man, a stickler for protocol and rules, if it is acceptable, I will accompany you there to make sure things go as smoothly as possible."

"Thank you Kai, I would be happy for you to accompany me, I better go wake the girls."

Elsa returned to her room, the girls were still asleep on her bed; she leant over and gently shook them.

"Kari, Margit, time to wake up," she said softly.

Slowly their eyes opened with Margit in a soft voice saying "Mommy?" but then realised it was Elsa. There was a look of sadness on her face, but she didn't cry.

"It's today isn't it?" asked Kari softly, "the funeral."

"Yes," replied Elsa, "it is I know it will be hard, but I'm here, I won't leave you."

Kari hugged Elsa, and Margit copied, but Elsa knew this was the calm, today was going to be a long day and a very emotional day, she was determined that the girls would not be alone for it, she knew too well the pain of losing your parents, even at their young ages.

"What's funeral?" asked Margit.

"It's where we say goodbye to Mommy and Daddy," replied Kari to her sister bluntly.

"Why are we sayin' goodbye?"

"Cause there dead." Came the even more blunt response from Kari.

"Kari!" said Elsa a little surprised.

"Well it's true, it's true," responded Kari breaking into tears again, which in turned made Margit cry.

All Elsa could do is try and comfort them, Kari especially buried her head into her mid rift as she sobbed as she did have more awareness of what was happening than her younger sister.

After a few minutes, Kari was cried out again, turned to her little sister and hugged her.

"Margit, I love you, but Queen Elsa is going to be are Mommy now, aren't you Queen Elsa?"

Elsa wasn't quite expecting this, but smiled and said positively, "I am."

This seemed to lift the girls' spirits a little as they had grown fond of Elsa too and had warmed to the idea of living with her from now on.

"How does some breakfast sound now?"

"Okay" came the reply from the girls.

"Good, now I have a very important person arriving this morning, so I have to do some official Queen things, so do you mind staying with Princess Anna for a little bit this morning."

"I like Princess Anna," said Margit.

"So do I," responded Kari.

"That's good, come on then, I'm sure there's something yummy for breakfast." Said Elsa as she took both their hands and made their way to the dining room.


	15. Chapter 15

Breakfast went smoothly, Kari and Margit were warming to Anna and Kristoff plus Eirik also joined them and helped with girls.

Just as they were finishing up, Kai approached Elsa and whispered in her ear, "Elsa, the ship with Ambassador Donatello will be docking shortly."

Thank you Kai, I will proceed there immediately, can you help with the Villagers from Noosenval as they arrive for this afternoons' service."

"I will Elsa"

Elsa than stood up and turned to the others, "if you will excuse me, but the Ambassador from Forino is about to arrive and I need to greet them, Anna, Kristoff you don't mind looking after Kari and Margit for a little while for me please."

Anna just smiled, as she knew what this meant to Elsa, "of course we won't, now hurry, you don't want to be late."

Elsa just grinned back at her sister then made her way to the docks. She was there in minutes and watched as Leo's ship come into the dock. She was a little nervous about telling him of the events of the last few days, a little worried as to how he would react, but no matter, her mind was made up, she knew what she had to do with regards to the children.

Suddenly Leo appeared at the head of the gang plank, "Your Majesty Queen Elsa, permission to come ashore?"

"Permission granted Ambassador Donatello," grinned Elsa.

He came down the gang plank and looked directly into Elsa's eyes, "So nice to see you again."

Elsa blushed, then grabbed both his hands, "Leo, I have some news to tell you, something has happened over the last few days."

"Good news I hope?"

"Well, yes and no, we have a funeral to attend this afternoon."

"No, someone close?"

"Sort of, I think it best you come inside and sit down."

"Okay, now you have me a little worried."

"Don't be, but there's probably going to be a huge change in my life."

"Worried and intrigued now."

The two went inside and into Elsa's private room where Leo sat down as Elsa started to pace nervously.

"Okay Elsa, I can see you're nervous, so as you say, Let it Go."

"Okay, okay, it all began the day before yesterday; I woke up to find that my powers weren't working, well not properly."

"What!" Leo exclaimed.

"Yes, so I called Anna and Kristoff and they immediately took me down to see Grand Pabbie, turns out that my powers weren't working because I have hardly been using them lately, plus there was something Grand Pabbie mentioned about the balance of my heart."

"Balance of the heart?"

"Yes, he questioned my feelings for you."

"And?"

"Well, you know, we've only seen each other 6 times since we first met and at the time I wasn't sure, but its okay as you will see."

"I will?"

"Yes, of course with my powers not working, we immediately headed up to my Ice Castle because Olaf was up there and on the way up there I practiced my powers and got them working reasonably well again. When we got there, Olaf, Marshmallow and the Snowgies were all lifeless, fortunately I was able to fix that, and Olaf taught me a lesson on love, and yes I do love you Leo, but there's more yet."

"I'm glad to hear that and the feeling is mutual by the way Elsa."

"Good, because on the way back we came across a tragedy, we discovered two little girls on the side of the track calling out to their mother and father down in the ravine. Their sled had gone over the edge, the parents somehow managed to through the girls clear, but unfortunately, their parents were killed."

"That's terrible; I suppose that's whose funerals are today?"

"That is correct, but there's more, the two little girls, Kari who is five and Margit who is three, they look just like Anna and me at that age, and, and " Elsa started to tear up talking about it, Leo stood up and gently took her into her arms to help give her strength.

"Leo, we bought them here, there here now, they have no other family, so I have decided to adopt them."

Leo was a little stunned then looked at Elsa, "are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure, how could I not, after what happened to Anna and I, plus I have grown so fond of them and I created an indoor winter wonderland for them yesterday and my powers were just so perfect, I've never felt them so balanced and in control before, it must be the balance of my heart."

Leo, looked into Elsa's eyes and smiled, "if you think it is right and you want to adopt them, then you have my full support Elsa. This just proves to me what a warm heart and loving heart you have, and it's what I love so much about you."

"I knew you would understand I love that you love who I am and not what I am."

"Well, I suppose I should meet, was it Kari and Margit?"

"Uh huh"

"Well, lead me to them, I can imagine today will be tough?"

"Very, but I am not going to allow today to be too sombre, I want them to have as positive a goodbye you can have."

"I couldn't agree more with you."

With that, Elsa took Leo's hand and went to find Kari and Margit.


	16. Chapter 16

As they entered the courtyard, Elsa noticed some other people arriving, which she assumed they were from the village of Noosenval. As she approached they bowed and showed their respect with Elsa returning the courtesy.

One middle aged women commented, "Such a tragedy Your Majesty, we knew Stefan and Arieene well plus their adorable daughters, I understand you're looking after them, so kind of you."

"Yes I am and thank you for coming, there will be refreshments in the great hall in the castle."

"Thank you Queen Elsa, we are so lucky to have you as our Queen."

Elsa just smiled at the woman, her husband and two kids walked towards the castle.

"It never ceases to amaze me how much you are loved here," remarked Leo.

Elsa blushed towards Leo, "I just hope I keep doing the right thing."

It didn't take them long to find Kari and Margit, who were once again playing with Sven, as Anna and Kristoff watched. It was nice to hear them laughing and smiling, though Elsa realised that this wouldn't last as the days' events wore on.

The girls saw Elsa approaching with Leo and suddenly went silent being a little wary of the tall man in uniform.

"Kari, Margit," started Elsa, "this is Leopold Donatello, he's moving to Arendelle today as he has a very important job to do."

"Hi, Kari, Margit," said Leo

"Hello," they responded in their little voices.

"Tell you what, you can just call me Leo, okay?"

"Okay, I guess," responded Kari, "are you Queen Elsa's boyfriend?"

Both Elsa and Leo were taken a little by surprise by this question, though Anna and Kristoff both smiled and giggled a bit.

Leo composed himself, "Hmmm, that's a good question, why do you ask?"

"Because Queen Elsa said she was going to be our new Mommy and if you're her boyfriend, wouldn't that make you our new Daddy?"

"Well I suppose it would, if I were Queen Elsa's boyfriend."

Fortunately the awkward moment was interrupted by Eirik with his family, which immediately took Kari's and Margit's attention off Leo as they went to say hello to their two friends.

"Excuse me, Queen Elsa, Princess Anna and Kristoff; I would like you to meet my family." said Eirik bowing.

"Of course," responded Elsa with a smile.

"This is my wife Frida."

"It's an honour your majesty." She said as she bowed.

"And our two children Jon and Anna, c'mon kids don't be shy this is Queen Elsa."

The two children sort of stood behind their fathers' legs a little shy to meet who to them were larger than life figures.

"Anna, my name is Anna too,"

"Actually Princess Anna," said Frida, "she's almost three years old and we did name her after you."

"Oh that is so nice," said Anna, "come, would you like to ride on Sven too with Kari and Margit?"

The two children looked up at their father who nodded, then smiled and went with Princess Anna, Kari and Margit to where Sven was standing.

"Queen Elsa," said Frida, "my husband has told me what you have done for the children, poor things and of your plans to adopt them, I just want to say, thank you for your kindness and thank the Gods you were the ones who found them."

"Thank you, I am so glad you are here with your children,' replied Elsa, "at least they have someone to play with their own age that can provide a little distraction for later on."

"They were our friends," said Eirik a little emotionally, "they didn't deserve this, they were good people."

Frida wraps her arms around him for comfort as Leo finally made his way over to Elsa.

"Oh Eirik , Frida, this is Leopold Donatello the Ambassador for the country of Forino, he has just arrived here this morning and will taking up a permanent residence here in Arendelle."

"Please to meet you sir," responded Eirik holding out his hand in friendship.

Leo took his hand firmly, "likewise my good sir and please let me express my deepest sympathy to the loss of your friends, Queen Elsa has informed me of the tragedy immediately after I arrived."

"Thank you sir," responded Frida.

"Now Frida," started Elsa, "as I told Eirik yesterday, I have arranged guest quarters for your family to stay overnight and the next few days if you would like. I have arranged for Kristoff to return Olaf from my Ice Castle on the North Mountain tomorrow, and it would be nice for Kari and Margit to have their friends here."

Frida's eyes just lit up, "that is so kind Your Majesty thank you, we would love to stay, and the children will love Olaf I'm sure, thank you."

"It's my pleasure, though I wish it was under better circumstances, anyway, I have to see Ambassador Donatello to his residence, thank you again for coming, as you can see, your presence has lifted Kari's and Margit's spirits."

Elsa and Leo than left the courtyard to Leo's residence which was only a short walk away. For Elsa, this gave her time to reflect on the difficult hours ahead. Once they were out of sight, she put her arm through Leo's arm and embraced him as they walked.

"I am so happy you're here today, I will need a lot of strength, not only for the girls, but myself as this will bring back some painful memories for me."

"I know," replied Leo, "but don't worry; I'll help you through it."


	17. Chapter 17

The day proceeded slowly, Elsa, with the help of Leo, was making some last minute plans for the funeral. They had picked the pall bearers from the village to carry Stefan and Arieene to their final resting place within the castle gardens.

She had found through Eirik that they loved Maple trees and there just happened to be some in the gardens, so it was underneath one of these trees where they would be laid to rest. Elsa, along with Anna, made sure the refreshments were ready for the wake after the funeral.

Plus she ensured that Eirik's family would sit with them and help the girls through their grief. Elsa knew that the funeral would be hard for them and that they would probably be still looking for their parents' for a while to come as they would have difficulty in comprehending the finality of death.

So far the distraction of Eirik's children and other children from the village had helped, but the time was drawing near to get the children ready for the service. Gerda had been able to get two new outfits for the girls, for Kari, a blue dress to fit over a white shirt with symbols of Arendelle's flower the Crocus embroidered along the bottom of the dress. For little Margit a red dress with a white shirt and the same embroidery of the Crocus both dresses were in the traditional Bunad style.

At One Thirty, Elsa and Anna approached Kari and Margit, who were playing with their friends from Noosenval and quite simply said, "Kari, Margit, it's time to get ready."

Kari looked at Elsa, despite her young age; she knew what was about to happened, even though she didn't quite understand it yet.

"Okay," she said quietly as sadness enveloped her face as she turned to her little sister and hugged her, "come on Margit, we have to get dressed."

Margit looked at her big sister, not fully understanding, but knowing her sister looked out for her and that she should follow.

"Are we going to see Mommy and Daddy now?" she asked.

"Sort of, we're going to say goodbye." said Kari sadly.

"No, I don't want to say goodbye, I want Mommy and Daddy." repeated Margit in a bit of a temper tantrum, which led Elsa to put her arms around her.

"It will be okay Margit, I will look after you okay." said Elsa positively.

This seemed to soothe Margit a little with a response in a small sad voice "Okay Queen Elsa."

With that Elsa held out her hands and the two girls grabbed one each and walked with her and Anna into the castle. Both Anna and Elsa knew that they had to be honest with Kari and Margit, they knew through their own bitter experience, especially Elsa, how important it was to say goodbye.

They reached Elsa's room in a few minutes and the girls outfits were hanging up on the wall in plain view. Kari looked at her blue dress with a tinge of sadness as she knew what it represented and she began to sob.

"Queen Elsa, I don't want to say goodbye, I don't want to go." she sobbed.

Elsa bent down and she could feel herself tearing up a bit, "I know Kari, I know you don't want to go, but it is important, it is important that you do despite the hurt, I know, because when they had the service for our Momma and Papa, I sat in this room because I was more scared of revealing my powers and I left Anna all alone to deal with her grief, and I didn't let Anna, help me with mine, now you have to help Margit, and she will help you."

At that moment Margit grabbed Kari's hand, she was also crying, "Kari?" she just ask.

Kari looked into her sisters eyes and then just said, "Come on Margit, we need to wash and get dressed."

She then hugged her little sister, then the two went and hugged both Elsa and Anna.

Elsa and Anna helped the two girls wash up and dress, just as they were finishing there was a knock at the door, "Is it okay to come in?" asked Kristoff.

"Of course," answered Anna.

Kristoff opened the door and walked in, he had got himself ready and was wearing a neat traditional outfit that suited Elsa's wish to make the occasion as bright as possible. Even though Kristoff had an official Arendelle military position, he never liked to dress in uniform except on very formal occasions where protocol absolutely dictated it.

Of course, Kristoff saw the two girls as he walked in and smiled, "what pretty dresses Kari and Margit."

Kari and Margit didn't respond to well, as the reason for the dresses was weighing down heavily on their young minds and hearts. Kristoff sensed this and walked over to the bed and sat down motioning to the two girls to sit next him, which they did.

He put his arms around them to help comfort them, "you know, when I was about your age Kari, the same thing happened to me, I lost my mommy and daddy to an accident and I was all alone as I didn't have a beautiful little sister to help me through it."

Kari and Margit looked up at him with tears swelling in their eyes, 'what did you do Kristoff?" asked Kari.

"Well, my fellow Ice harvesters helped me at first, they got me Sven who became my best friend, then one night I ended up down at the Valley of the Living Rock and Grand Pabbie and the Trolls made me part of their family, so I wouldn't be alone anymore." He paused for a second, and then continued. "You see, I know how hard this is because it happened to me too, but you're not alone like I was, you have each other, and you have Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, myself and Sven. Plus, I will be bringing Olaf back tomorrow, so you will have a really big family who are going to continue to love you. Yes, today, you say goodbye to Mommy and Daddy and you will miss them terribly, I still miss mine, but they will always be here and here," Kristoff said pointing to his heart and his head, "in your hearts and in your memories, never forget them, because they will always be your Mommy and Daddy and you will see them in your dreams at night."

The two girls snuggled into Kristoff, both sobbing a little, when Margit looked up and with sad eyes asked, "Kwistoff, why did they go, why did Mommy and Daddy leave us?"

"Margit, Kari, I can't really answer that, they didn't leave because they wanted to, Elsa and Anna's Mommy and Daddy didn't leave because they wanted to, nor did mine, sometimes things like this happen and yes it is not fair, it is never fair. But, they loved you so much, that's why they got you out of the sled before it crashed and even though they know your sad now, they will want you to be happy and to grow up into the girls they always wanted you to be."

Anna was being almost bought to tears herself with Kristoff's actions, she loved him so much and just witnessing what he said to Kari and Margit just made her love him more.

"Anyway girls,' continued Kristoff, " I better go help Princess Anna get ready, now, be as brave as you can, but also cry as much you want, remember, we all love you and will be here to hug you as often as you want."

The two girls sniffled and smiled at Kristoff as he got up and took Anna's hand. "Come on my Princess time to get ready."

"Yes sir," responded Anna, and as they walked out Elsa overheard Anna telling Kristoff, "I was so proud, you are going to make a great Daddy one day."

Elsa than looked at the girls and just smiled at how pretty they looked. It also reminded her just how much they were like herself and Anna when they were little children and how much and how quickly they had become a part of her heart.

"Okay girls, how do you like this outfit on me?" she asked as she waved her arms instantly transforming her bright blue outfit into a dark blue outfit with a blend of her signature snowflake and Arendelle's Crocus flower on it .

The girl's eyes just went wide with amazement and awe; it was like one of their father's stories coming true, despite their sadness they couldn't help the smiles that broke through on their faces because of the wonderment they were feeling.

It was at that moment that Leo came to the door, he had changed into a very stylish and bright suit with a crocus flower in his lapel, he took one look at Elsa and the girls and wished it was a better occasion.

"The three of you look beautiful," he said respectfully, "the service will be starting soon, we should make our way there."

Elsa looked to the girls and smiled the best she could, put her hands out and the girls jumped down off the bed and took a hand each.

Fortunately Kari lightened the mood a bit by saying, "he is your boyfriend isn't he Queen Elsa?"

Both Leo and Elsa smiled and Elsa responded, "Yes, yes he is."

For a moment Kari and Margit giggled amongst themselves at this revelation, but it didn't last long and the sadness crept back and they both clutched Elsa's hands with both of theirs as they walked out of the castle towards the church.

Anna and Kristoff joined them in the courtyard in a show of support and at the entrance of church were Eirik and his family who would be sitting with them. The Bishop greeted them at the door and showed them to their seats at the front of the church. Before them were Stefans' and Arieene's caskets, and with the sight of this, Kari and Margit began to cry, as did Elsa, Anna, Eirik and Frida.

The Bishop said some comforting words to all of them, which helped the adults, regain their composure so they could help provide the much needed support for both Kari and Margit.


	18. Chapter 18

The church soon filled with all those who made the trip down from Noosenval, together with some local people from Arendelle, Major Hansfjord and Kai. As requested, the Bishop tried to keep the service up beat and the mood positive, though the occasional sob and the pained emotions on the faces of the people in the church made it quite clear that this was a very sad occasion.

For Elsa, she always kept her arms around the girls, reassuring them all the time, Margit fidgeted and occasionally cried out for her parents, then began to cry softly as her young mind tried to comprehend what was happening.

Kari was just silent, tears rolled down her cheeks and she occasionally looked up at Elsa and mouthed why? All Elsa could do was hug her and reassure her that despite this tragedy, that her and her sister were going to be loved and looked after.

The bishop then invited anyone from the congregation if they would like to say a few words and one by one, people did stand up, said some kind and sometimes funny things, then they looked at Kari and Margit with sympathetic eyes and tried to be comforting in their words towards them.

Then it was Eirik's turn and he spoke for near on ten minutes, an amusing story about his friend Stefan that he would like to share. People actually laughed, even Kari smiled as she remembered the time Eirik was talking about, but then the smile disappeared and the tears welled up again.

Like the others, Eirik tried to comfort Kari and Margit as best he could and praised Elsa for her efforts to look after them and her desire to adopt the children. He said of Elsa, "A kinder heart I have not seen."

Then the Bishop motioned to Elsa and said "Queen Elsa, would you like to say a few words?"

Elsa knew she had to say something, she looked at Leo, Anna and Kristoff, realising this was probably going to be one of the most difficult little speeches she would ever have to make.

So she stood up and went to the front of the church, in the exact same place where she was declared Queen Elsa of Arendelle.

"Uh hum" she said clearing her throat, "sadly, I didn't know Stefan or Arieene, I've only come to know of them through their beautiful children, Kari and Margit. However, from what I can see from all you wonderful people who have come here today to say goodbye and support Kari and Margit, they were extraordinary people. My sister and I as you know, lost our parents to in an accident, and we still miss them terribly today. Kristoff as well, lost his parents at a young age, so we are aware of how terrible this seems to be to these two little girls here.

But at the same time, in these two short days, we have come to love them very much, we have come to care for them deeply and we will do our best to give them many, many happy days ahead whilst honouring their parents, Stefan and Arieene.

On behalf of Kari and Margit, myself, Princess Anna and Kristoff, we would like to thank you for coming today, and we would like to thank you for sharing those wonderful memories that made Stefan and Arieene the special people they were. Thank you from the bottom of our hearts."

With that, Elsa sat back down between Kari and Margit, who both immediately buried themselves into Elsa as their emotions continued to be touched by the sadness of the day.

Soon after, the service in the church ended, the pall bearers gathered on either side of the caskets and at the Bishops' command lifted the caskets and followed the Bishop out of the church. Elsa stood up and motioned the girls to grab her hands as she took up position behind the caskets and followed it out.

Anna, Kristoff, Leo and Eirik and his family were behind them, followed by the rest of the congregation. It didn't take them long to reach the row of the Maple trees that Eirik helped select for Stefans' and Arieenes' final resting place, and the caskets were placed over the open graves ready to be lowered.

The Bishop said a few final words then motioned to Elsa, who then gave the girls two Crocus flowers each and led them to the caskets. First their fathers, where the girls, with Elsa's help placed one flower each on the casket, then their mothers', where they did the same thing.

As they went back to their positions around the graves, the girls now were both crying loudly with Margit crying out Mommy, Daddy and Kari trying to console her and herself, and Elsa, Anna, Frida trying to console both girls.

The Bishop then gave his last blessing as the caskets were lowered into the ground and one could hear both Kari and Margit sobbing "Goodbye Mommy, goodbye Daddy," This even made Elsa and Anna tear up as it bought back memories of their own parents.

But, the funeral was over and the healing could now begin, despite the sadness that had swept through the castle because of the tragedy, there was also hope, and purpose. Elsa, through her actions and her heart, had shown how devoted she could be and why she was so beloved by her people, which became evident as the people of Noosenval paid their respects to Elsa and the girls as they left the memorial site.

All of them were touched by Elsa's intentions to adopt the girls, and they could see her genuine love for them and wish to give them a happy life. Anna, Kristoff, Leo and Kai, watched from a distance, saying thank you to those who came to them, and repeated the same thing they were saying to Elsa to them.

"I am so proud of my sister," said Anna to them, "three years ago, she kept herself hidden from the world through fear, now the world loves her because of love, not her powers but love, Leo, you better marry her."

Leo looked at Anna and smiled, "I'm trying."

"Come on," said Anna, "let's get to the castle so we can make sure the people are looked after, I think Elsa maybe a few more minutes here."

With that, they made their way into the Great Hall of the castle where the wake for Stefan and Arieene would take place.


	19. Chapter 19

The wake lasted for about two hours, as the residents of Noosenval had to make the two hour plus trip home to their village. Elsa entertained the children a bit with her powers and created enough snow for the kids to have some fun.

This was good for Kari and Margit as it gave them some time to interact with children from their village and for a little while give them some relief from the emotional overload of the funeral.

Once again, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff were constantly praised by the villagers for their kind hearts and the way they had looked after the two children from their village. All of them advised Elsa that they would whole heartily support Elsa's request to adopt the children.

Elsa also extended an invitation to the villagers to visit the castle when they could as she knew it was important for Kari and Margit to have familiar faces from their home to help them through the upcoming weeks and so they would have some children of their own age to play with.

By six o'clock, the only ones left from Noosenval were Eirik and his family, Elsa was having an informal talk to Eirik and Frida when Anna approached them.

"Eirik, Frida," she said, "You're heading home tomorrow correct?"

"Yes Princess Anna," responded Eirik, "probably later in the afternoon, hopefully we'll get to meet Olaf when you bring him back from the North Mountain."

"Yes, Kristoff and I will be leaving first thing in the morning, but I was going to suggest that when you get home, it would be good if you would go to Kari and Margit's house and collect any toys and possessions you think the girls should have."

"Yes, that's a good idea Anna," replied Elsa, "I've been so caught up in organising the funeral and adoption, plus Leo that I forgot about that."

"Of course Princess Anna and Queen Elsa," responded Frida, "Eirik and I will do that the day after tomorrow."

"Thank you," said Elsa, "oh and one more thing, can you look after the girls while I am at the Registry organising the adoption of the girls tomorrow morning?"

"It would be our pleasure Queen Elsa," replied Eirik.

"Well," said Elsa, "I don't think we need to worry about dinner tonight, why don't we just relax here and just nibble on this food until it's time for bed."

"You read my mind Elsa," said Anna.

Time passed quickly and soon it was eight in the evening, the children were starting to tire, especially Kari and Margit as it had been such an emotional day for them. Eirik and Frida also knew it was time to put their two children to bed as well.

Kristoff and Anna also had to have an early night as they had an early morning start to go up to the North Mountain and bring Olaf back. Elsa as well wanted to be rested as she had the meeting with the head of Arendelle's Registry of Birth, Marriages and Deaths, Jonas Klempfoth in the morning.

Pleasantries were exchanged as each said good night to one another and went their separate ways towards their rooms. Except Leo, who walked with Elsa, Kari and Margit.

There were no words until Margit began to talk, "Queen Elsa, mommy and daddy are gone aren't they?"

"Yes Margit, I'm sorry,"

A short pause from Margit then, "are you going to be our new mommy?"

"I hope so; I have to see someone tomorrow to see about that."

"Why did Mommy and Daddy go away?" she asked.

"I can't say why Margit, same as I don't know why my Momma and Papa left Anna and I."

Suddenly Kari started talking, "Is Leo going to be our new daddy?" she asked.

Elsa looked at Leo, who replied, "it's okay, I told them they could call me Leo."

Elsa smiled back at Kari, "I don't know that yet either Kari."

Margit then asked again, "Is this our new home then?"

"I hope so,' replied Elsa.

"Okay," replied Margit, "I'm very sad, but I'm happy to live here and you can be my Mommy if you want."

Elsa just smiled as something wonderful just went through her and lifted her spirits.

"I'm very sad too Queen Elsa, "said Kari, "I am very sad I will not see Mommy and Daddy again, but I'm glad to live here with you."

"And I am glad to that you will be here girls, now come on time for bed."

"Okay" came the response from two of them.

It didn't take long for the girls to get changed into their night clothes and once they got into bed, sleep came quickly as they were exhausted. Elsa and Leo made their way out onto her balcony to enjoy the clear evening sky and watch the sunlight fade from Arendelle.

"You did very well today Elsa," complimented Leo, "I can see these girls have become very important to you."

"Yes, yes they have, they remind me so much of Anna and I when we were little," she sighed, "I'm just glad to get through today, and so happy you were here, I imagine it was a bit of a surprise to you when I told you this morning?"

"Yes, but what you are doing doesn't surprise me at all, you have such a good heart, as does your sister."

"Hmm, yes, well, I really can't wait until Olaf gets down here tomorrow, he always brightens the place up, and I'm sure he will be very helpful in raising these two."

"Fascinating," said Leo with a wry smile.

"What, what's fascinating?" asked Elsa.

"Oh, only here can an animated snowman give helpful advice."

"Hey, don't knock Olaf, two days ago I wasn't sure about my feelings for you, Olaf was the one that told me that I loved you. He has a way of seeing things uncomplicated."

"Well, if he said that, who am I to argue" laughed Leo.

"Yes who are you," responded Elsa as she kissed him and they embraced warmly.

After a few minutes in each other's arms, Leo remarked, "Well I guess I should make my way to my quarters, I have a bit of work tomorrow to do in my position here, goodnight Elsa."

"Goodnight Leo," responded Elsa and they kissed again before Leo quietly left the room so he didn't disturb the girls.

Elsa couldn't stop smiling; she looked at the girls sound asleep in their beds then thought about Leo as she watched the last light fade and a full moon begin to break over Arendelle Harbour.


	20. Chapter 20

Anna and Kristoff were up early the next morning so as to get on their way to Elsa's Ice Castle on the North Mountain as soon as possible.

It didn't take Kristoff long to get Sven and the sled ready for the journey, he enjoyed these forays up into the mountains, even more so when Anna came along.

"Well everything's ready Anna, let's get rolling." He said smiling at his wife.

"Just a minute," replied Anna cheerfully, "okay I'm ready."

They both jumped up into the sled and with flick of his wrist, Kristoff gave Sven the signal to begin, which he did at an even pace.

"Well another trip up the mountains together," smiled Kristoff.

"Just the two of us, well, until we pick up Olaf, I must admit, we could have used him down here the last couple of days." replied Anna.

"I could agree with that, though I must admit, Elsa is handling this extremely well."

"Yeah, she's surprised me too, I am actually very proud of her, plus Kari and Margit are cute and boy, do they remind me of us two when we were young."

"I bet you were so cute when you were little?" said Kristoff laughing a little.

"I was, but I'm cuter now aren't I?" responded Anna with her usual fun in her voice.

"But of course, why else would I marry you, of course you married me for my rugged good looks?"

"Yep, among other things." With that, Anna snuggled into Kristoff and he put his arm around her as they left the castle grounds behind.

Anna knew she had changed a lot since she first met Kristoff; she was no longer that naive young girl who let herself fall for Prince Hans of Southern Isles. To this day, she couldn't believe how she fell for him so easily, probably because he was right when he told her of his betrayal that she was so desperate for love, that she saw him as an escape from the lonely world she had lived, separated from her sister and of course with the passing of her parents.

Of course that all changed when she saved Elsa, and Elsa learned how to control her powers. Plus there was her love for Kristoff of course.

Also, she was very proud of herself with helping to defend Arendelle from Weselton, her idea for Elsa to build the army of giant snowman, as well as, deciphering how to defeat Vulcan and end his curse.

She had also kept up with her swordsmanship, and was very good at it. Heaven forbid she would ever need it, but she wanted to make sure she wasn't helpless if Arendelle was ever attacked again. Plus, she remembers how Kristoff described how impressive Herja of the Valkyrie was when she fought Weseltons' big personal guard and completely outclassed him.

Anna also enjoyed her work as The Princess of Arendelle; she actually would like to go on more diplomatic missions. However, she had discovered that she had a fear of going on long sea voyages, which she knew stemmed from what happened to her parents. Though she was always happy when she could go with Elsa, after all, it was handy to have a sister who had her powers and could simply freeze the ocean if a storm appeared and they could wait until it passed to continue.

When Elsa did go on a diplomatic mission herself, Anna enjoyed acting on her behalf and more or less being in charge. She had completely accepted that she would never be Queen, it didn't bother her at all, she was content and happy to be Princess Anna and do her role to help and serve Arendelle and its' people.

For Anna, since Elsa's powers had been revealed and she learnt control, she had had the happiest time of her life. In fact, she could see life getting even better once Elsa adopted Kari and Margit; it would be fun to have young children running around the castle and Elsa using her powers to amuse them and their friends.

"Things are going to change around the castle when Elsa adopts Kari and Margit," she said to Kristoff.

"I know,' he replied, "It'll be fun though, do you think your sister and Leo will, you know, do what we did?"

"Hmm, I don't really know, I mean, I think she got a bit of a fright when Olaf told her that she did love him, I don't think she was ready for that, Elsa is still a bit wary, you know after the Hans' thing, I don't think she completely trusts anyone with her heart."

"I can understand that," Kristoff laughed a little, 'I just can't get over how much that little snowman knows, then again, he couldn't spell Happy Birthday Anna at your nineteenth birthday after the snowgies collapsed the sign I made for you."

Anna laughed a little too, "He told me that you were in love with me when he found me after Hans betrayed me, I am looking forward to having him back, how long should it take to get up there?"

"A few hours, though not as long as that first time, sit back and let your husband give you a wonderful ride." He smiled.

Anna smiled back and just snuggled in deeper to him and then just for a bit fun she did her Sven voice "I love you too Anna"

"Why thank you Sven" she responded in her own voice.

Kristoff just laughed as the scenery passed by.


	21. Chapter 21

Elsa was woken a couple of hours after Anna and Kristoff had left by Kari and Margit, which she was pleasantly surprised with, especially as they were in good spirits and had stayed in their beds the whole night.

There were a few tears, just before breakfast, but Elsa was able reassure the girls through being honest with them and reminding them that they would not be alone.

They were joined for breakfast by Eirik and his family and the girls enjoyed the interaction with the other two children. They were also eager to meet Olaf, who she promised would be back at the castle later in the day.

Leo didn't join them this morning as he did have some official duties he had to attend to, which disappointed Elsa a little, but she made sure she was in good spirit for her meeting with Jonas Klempfoth at the Registry that morning regarding her request to adopt the children.

Even though she was Queen, she didn't want to, nor had no desire, to appear to be above the law. It was important to her, to show her people, that she had to obey the same laws they did as it put her on an even standing with her people. She remembered her father telling her that no one was above the law, even the King or Queen of the country. In fact, it was most important that the King and Queen set the example for the rest of the people that the law is there for all, regardless of their standing.

Just after nine Kai came into the dining room and walked up to Elsa.

"Your Majesty, it's time."

"Very good Kai, I'll be with you in a moment."

Elsa than turned to Kari and Margit.

"Kari, Margit," she said.

"Yes Queen Elsa?" they replied.

"I have to go to a very important meeting now, so can you stay with Eirik and Frida, I shouldn't be too long."

"Okay," replied Kari, "are you going to see about becoming our new Mommy?"

"Why yes I am."

"I hope so." responded Kari.

"Me too," smiled Elsa.

Elsa and Kai then made their way out of the castle and started the short walk to Arendelle's Birth, Marriage and Death Registry Office for her appointment.

They were there in ten minutes and walked into the front office, sitting behind the desk was Jonas Klempfoth, an elderly white haired man with spectacles. He was dressed in a dark suit that looked well worn.

Elsa, had actually never met him, or at least didn't remember meeting him at all in her whole life. She found it strange that a man with an important a job as keeping track of all of Arendelle's citizens, she had absolutely no recollection of. Even when Kai mentioned him the other day she didn't recognise the name.

They stood there, for what seemed a long time, before Jonas looked up from his books and acknowledged them.

"Ahh, welcome your Majesty, I'll be with you in just a minute."

"Okay," was the only thing Elsa could think to say in response.

A few more minutes passed when Jonas finally dropped his pen and stood up and bowed.

"Welcome to Arendelle's Registry of Births, Marriages and Death your Majesty Queen Elsa, Jonas Klempfoth at your service, it is indeed an honour to have you here, please take a seat, you to Kai."

"Thank you," said Elsa, "I believe you know why we are here?"

"Yes, yes, the two little girls, Kari and Margit Brandvold, such a tragedy, poor little souls, yes Kai dropped the paperwork off with your request to adopt them."

"Yes, I do, and I would like to complete the process as soon as possible so the girls can have certainty in regards to their future. I know all too well what it's like to lose your parents."

"Yes, yes, your mother and father, another great tragedy, but your Majesty, you are the Queen, if you want a quick and seamless process, why don't you just issue a Royal Decree that would automatically make them your children?"

"What!" replied a startled Elsa.

"Yes, yes, you could make a quick law and by pass all this in order to keep the children for yourself, maybe ease your guilt regarding your own parents?"

"Wait, no, I wouldn't do that, I am not above the law Mr Klempfoth, in fact, I need to, more than anyone, be seen to obey the law like everyone else. I would never do what you suggest and I take a little offence that you dare to suggest it."

Jonas smiled at Elsa and started to laugh.

"Congratulations your Majesty, you just passed my first test as to your suitability to be the adopted parent of these two girls. The fact that you hold the law in such high esteem shows me that you are indeed fit to be these girls parent. Of course, if you did choose the other way, I couldn't stop you, but, as it is my job to look after the best interests of any children that need to be adopted, I am very thorough, as I need to be, I apologise for any offense caused."

Elsa, a little bemused by what just happened looked at Jonas in a confused way until finally what he said made sense.

"Of course Mr Klempfoth, I appreciate you being so thorough."

"Please your Majesty, Jonas will be fine, now I understand your soldiers did attempt to see if the children had any living relatives?"

"Yes, yes they did, their neighbour and close friend is visiting right now and he knew of no other family."

"I am aware, however, that they migrated here some three years ago so I have sent message to the Brandvold's home country to see if any are there and am waiting for a reply, this shouldn't take long, should get an answer in a day or two."

"So what happens if you find family?" Elsa asked nervously.

"Well, we'll see, look come back in three days, bring Kari and Margit with you as I would like to ask them a question or two, then I will make a decision. I wouldn't worry too much your Majesty, from what I have seen of how you and the girls interact, I am pretty confident I will rule in your favour. But we need to be thorough and sure don't we?"

"Yes we do, thank you Jonas, I'll see you in three days."

"Until then Your Majesty."

With that, Elsa and Kai stood up and walked out of the office. Elsa with her arms folded across her chest and worried that maybe she might not get the girls.

Kai saw this and immediately spoke up.

"Elsa, don't worry, if there was family that were interested in the welfare of the girls, they would have been seen in Noosenval sometime over the last three years."

"Yes, I suppose," Elsa replied softly.


	22. Chapter 22

Kristoff, Anna and Sven arrived at Elsa's Ice Castle on the North Mountain just after eleven. It felt good to get out of the sled and stretch their legs a bit.

"That feels good," said Anna, "Olaf! Olaf! We're here."

It only took a few seconds for the ice doors to open and Olaf to come running down the stairs full of enthusiasm.

"Kristoff, Anna! It's so good to see you, are we going home?" he asked.

"Yes we are" responded Anna.

"Great, just let me say goodbye to Marshmallow and the snowgies."

"Okay, but not too long." said Kristoff who then turned to Anna, "when do you intend telling him about Kari and Margit?"

"Once we get going, I imagine he will want to help as much as he can."

Kristoff grinned, "I think the girls are just going to love him, he has a talent with children, he just makes them happy."

"Well he does make me happy." responded Anna.

"I have to admit, he makes me happy to."

Suddenly coming out the door was Marshmallow who made his way down the steps towards the sled.

"Hello Princess Anna, Kristoff, nice to see you again, Marshmallow still sorry about the cliff."

"Marshmallow, don't worry about it, "said Kristoff, "that was a long time ago, we're friends now and always will be."

"Yes Marshmallow," added Anna, "good friends."

"Yes," boomed Marshmallow as he picked them both up and hugged them, "Marshmallow good friends with Kristoff and Princess Anna."

Marshmallow then placed them back in the sled and looked down at Olaf, "Marshmallow see you next time little brother, take care, come back soon."

"Goodbye, Marshmallow, big brother," replied Olaf, "I'll see you soon."

With a little help from Anna, Olaf got up into the sled and they began their journey back to Arendelle, Olaf at the back of the sled waving at Marshmallow until he was out of sight.

He then took up his position between Anna and Kristoff in the front seat.

"So nice to be finally going home," he said, "anything exciting happen over the last few days?"

Anna looked at him, with a bit of a sad face, and then looked at Kristoff, who nodded for her to tell him, she looked back at Olaf. Olaf saw the look on Anna's and instantly realised something had happened.

"What has happened Anna?" he asked.

"Olaf, on our way back three days ago, we came across an accident, a bad accident."

"Oh no."

"Sadly, the driver of the sled and his wife were killed in the accident."

Olaf's face went sad, "No, how terrible"

"However, two little girls survived Kari and Margit and they're at the castle now with Elsa."

Olaf's face looked up at Anna still sad, "poor little ones, how can I help?"

Anna then went on to explain the events of the last few days, Elsa's wish to adopt them, the funeral, Leo and anything else she could think of. Olaf took it all in and in his own simple way processed it.

"Well, then, we need to get back to Arendelle as quickly as possible, those girls need as many warm hugs as I can give them."

Anna smiled, Kristoff chuckled, Olaf always lightened the mood. With a flick of his wrist he commanded Sven to go a little faster.

"Come on Sven, Olaf's right, we need to get back to Arendelle as quickly as possible."


	23. Chapter 23

After the meeting with Jonas, Elsa returned to spend time with Kari and Margit, plus Eirik and his family while they waited for the return of Anna, Kristoff with Olaf. Still concerned that she might not yet be able to adopt the girls, she did her best to keep her spirits high and make the girls as happy as possible.

As the day progressed, there were setbacks as Kari and Margit continued to come to terms with the loss of their parents. Elsa was patient, loving and most of all honest with them in regards to this. Again offering reassurances that they would not be alone and they would be loved.

She amused them with her powers and even arranged for some ice skates so they could go skating, which for them was a real treat in June, she also reminded them that Olaf would be back soon from her Ice Palace, which excited the children immensely.

Unknown to Elsa, Jonas was watching her, taking notes, being obsessively thorough in regards to his work. But as he would say, he wanted to be absolutely positive with his decision.

At around three thirty in the afternoon, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf finally returned with Sven pulling the sled into the Castle Courtyard. Olaf soon got sight of Kari and Margit and turned to Anna and Kristoff.

"Is that them?" he asked, to which Anna just shook her in the affirmative, "oh they look so much like I imagined you and Elsa would have looked like when you were young Anna."

"Yes, I know Olaf."

"Poor little things, I better go say hello."

With that Olaf got off the sled.

Meanwhile, Kari and Margit weren't quite aware that Olaf had arrived until Elsa bent down and spoke softly to them.

"Kari, Margit, look, Olaf has arrived as I promised."

The two spun their heads around quickly, and huge smiles appeared on their faces as they both screamed out, "Olaf!" and ran towards him. Olaf saw them and just held his arms open.

"Kari, Margit, come give Olaf a warm hug." he said.

Kari and Margit virtually crashed into Olaf to the point where he almost fell apart, but he managed to keep himself together and embraced them warmly. With the embrace also came tears as the emotions of the last few days surfaced again.

"There, there," said Olaf softly, "I know, I know, let it out, let it all out."

This lasted for a few minutes with Olaf smiling softly and reassuring at the girls, he then noticed Eirik's and Frida's children, Anna and Jon. "Are these your friends Kari and Margit?" Olaf asked.

The girls looked up and shook their tear stained faces in the affirmative.

"Well maybe I should say hello to them too?"

"Okay" came the response.

Olaf then motioned to Jon and Anna who ran to him too enthusiastically and all five now embraced. The tears from Kari and Margit dried up as Olaf began playing a game with them.

Meanwhile Elsa walked over to Anna and Kristoff.

"Maybe I should give Olaf an official position Anna?" she said, "just look at how well he lifts the spirits of the children, actually mine too."

"I know Elsa; I think he's the greatest thing you made."

"Speaking of things," asked Kristoff, "how did things go today?"

Elsa suddenly looked disappointed, "I have to wait a little longer, Mr Klempfoth is waiting on a reply from the girls' parents' home country to see if they do have any living relatives."

"Don't worry Elsa," smiled Anna reassuringly, "I'm sure it will work out, you will be a great mother to Kari and Margit, you already are."

Elsa just smiled back at her sister and then turned again to the happy sound of the children playing with Olaf.


	24. Chapter 24

The next few hours flew by, Eirik, Frida and their children said their goodbyes and headed back to Noosenval, but promised to return soon at Elsa's invitation. Olaf continued to play with Kari and Margit, which made the girls very happy.

Leo joined Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Kari, Margit and Olaf for dinner, afterwards. To Elsa's immense happiness, the girls giggled their way through dinner, poking at Leo as to whether he would marry Elsa, which in turn made Elsa blush a little, especially when Anna and Kristoff looked at the two of them expecting an answer.

Leo was diplomatic, answering without really answering, but for Elsa, still in the back of her mind was the chance that relatives maybe found for Kari and Margit which would mean they would leave Arendelle. She realised that they had taken up a special place in her heart and as a result, as Grand Pabbie had said, her heart was so balanced and her powers were as crisp and strong as they had ever been. Plus her control was stronger than it had ever been.

Also, she came to realise Olaf was right, she did love Leo, but she was still wary, she didn't want to have what happened to Anna with Hans happen to her. She did know that what Hans did was an extreme case and was fairly sure Leo wasn't anything like Hans, but it still played on her mind.

Not long after dinner, Kari and Margit tired very quickly, and they requested that Olaf see them off to bed, which Olaf happily did. In the meantime, Elsa, Leo, Anna and Kristoff retired to the main balcony of the castle looking out over the courtyard. Leo had a nice bottle of cider for them to share and Elsa helped chilled it so it was nice cold and refreshing to drink.

"That's a nice cider," complemented Kristoff.

"Thanks Kristoff," responded Leo.

Elsa moved next to Leo and slipped her right arm through his left arm affectionately and smiled at him a little nervously.

"I'm glad you're here," she said, "it's been hard the last few days; I just want Kari and Margit to stay."

"I'm sure they will Elsa," said Anna, "you have just been so wonderful to them, and I must admit, I've grown quite fond of them too."

"Anna, Kristoff, both of you have been the best the last few days, Kristoff, that talk you gave them before the funeral, thank you, it helped a lot, not only the girls, but me too."

At that moment Olaf came out onto the balcony to join them.

"Well, they're off to dream land I'm happy to say, they are such wonderful children, I hope they are staying?"

"So do we Olaf," said Anna, "Elsa is trying to adopt them so they can live here."

"That would be great, when do you find out?"

"In a few days, they're still trying to find if the girls have any living relatives Olaf." responded Elsa.

"So Olaf," jumped in Leo, "did you really tell Elsa she loved me up at her Ice Castle?"

"Well, yes I did, and she does Leo, and I can see you love her too."

Leo, sort of was shocked a bit by this, "How can you tell?"

"Love isn't complicated," Olaf started, "now I know I still have a lot to learn about life, but I was made with love by Elsa, she made me from her memories of playing with Anna when they were little, and she loved Anna so much. That's why when she accidently hurt Anna, she thought the only thing she could do is hide her powers from her, because she didn't want to hurt her again. Anna loves Elsa, that was simply evident when Anna sacrificed herself to save Elsa from Hans, and in turn rescued herself by having her frozen heart thawed, and Elsa by releasing her from her fear of her powers because love showed Elsa how to control them. Kristoff fell in love with Anna that happened at the Ice Castle."

"Wait, what?" said Kristoff.

"Oh yes, your face after you caught Anna when she tried to scale that rock wall near Elsa's castle, and then when we escaped from Marshmallow and were down visiting your family and how you came back for her, all acts of love."

Kristoff, looked at Anna smiled and just said, 'he's right."

"Of course Anna also fell in love with Kristoff at about the same time."

"Wait what?" exclaimed Anna.

"Oh yes, you sort of forgot about Hans until Grand Pabbie said that only an act of true love could save you, you instantly assumed that only Hans could do it, but you were wrong weren't you?"

"Weeell, yes" responded Anna.

"Elsa, as I said at your castle, you love Leo, I see it during his visits, when you receive a letter from him, I mean when your powers are at their strongest is when you are happy and your heart is balanced, I feel that because I am part of your powers. That's how I knew, and why I know your feelings about little Kari and Margit, I could feel the love in your power even up at your Ice Castle, the ice was so blue, which is your happy color and I can feel it now as you embrace Leo.

I do understand your hesitation, because of what happened with Hans, but as you like to say, you have to let it go and be you. By the way, both Kari and Margit are feeling the same way about you, oh they will always miss their parent that is just a natural fact, but they know you care and love them and even though they are sad, they feel safe and loved.

As for you Leo, it's simple, you're not Hans, you're not trying to gain any advantage here, you just want to be with Elsa, otherwise, you wouldn't be here under a made up diplomatic position if I'm not right?"

"Hmm," smiled Leo, "I hate to say this, but the snowman's right."

"You see love isn't complicated, it shouldn't be, if it is complicated then it isn't love."

"Olaf," smiled Elsa affectionately, as was everyone else, "how did I make you so smart?"

"With love," smiled Olaf.


	25. Chapter 25

The next few days went by slowly for Elsa as she waited for Jonas Klempfoth to advise her of her request to adopt the girls.

It did annoy her a little, after all she was the Queen, but as the Queen, she knew that the laws must apply to her as they do to any other citizen of Arendelle, probably more so, as she had to lead by example.

Her father often instructed her on this when she was child, when he wasn't trying to help her control her powers. She remembered how she enjoyed talking to him about being King and her being Queen one day, it helped take her mind off the power she so feared back then.

In regards to her power, she realises that Grand Pabbie's prediction that fear would be her enemy was so true, because fear was ruling her back then and robbed her of a childhood with Anna.

But that was the past, and she had come to terms with it, for now, the good thing was that Kari and Margit were improving every day. There were still the moments of tears and longing for their parents, which was to be expected. However, with Olaf's help, there was also more laughter, smiles and raised spirits.

In fact, yesterday, Kari came to Elsa and said that her and Margit had decided that they could move into their own room now and therefore last night slept in Elsa's and Anna's old bedroom by themselves and made it all the way through to morning.

Actually, Elsa probably missed them more not being in her room, than they did, though it did bring some happy memories of her childhood before the accident with Anna that fateful night.

It was around midday on the fourth day after Elsa saw Jonas when Kai came to Elsa.

"Elsa, Jonas Klempfoth says he's ready to see you and the children now."

Elsa got a worried look on her face, "oh, okay, I'll go get Kari and Margit now then and we'll be right there, do you know where Anna and Kristoff are Kai?"

"Anna is practicing her swordsmanship with Kristoff and Leo is in his office if you wish me to inform them?"

"Yes I would Kai, thank you."

Elsa than raced to the gardens where Kari and Margit were playing with Olaf, and it didn't take her long to hear the laughing of the children and Olaf and the unmistakable sounds of Sven.

"Kari, Margit," spoke Elsa.

"Queen Elsa," they replied back happily.

"Elsa" smiled Olaf.

"Hello Olaf, girls, we need to go see Mr Klempfoth now to see about you living here with me."

"Kari, Margit," said Olaf excitedly, "you will find out if Queen Elsa will be your mother."

"Oh," said Kari, "okay, but can we play with Olaf and Sven some more when were done?"

"Of course," answered Elsa.

"Okay, come on Margit," said Kari.

"Queen Elsa," said the little voice of Margit, "I miss my mommy, but she's not coming back?"

"No Margit, I'm sorry, but your mommy won't be coming back, I know it's hard, but I would love to be your new mommy if you would let me?"

"Yes, I would like that,' she smiled.

Elsa smiled and held out her hands and the two girls grabbed one each and they made their way to Arendelle's office of Births, Deaths and Marriages.


	26. Chapter 26

It only took about ten minutes Elsa and the girls to reach the Arendelle Registry of Births, Deaths and Marriages. They were greeted at the door by Jonas Klempfoth.

"Your Majesty Queen Elsa, this must be young Kari and Margit?"

"Yes Jonas they are, you have news of my adoption request?"

"Yes I do Your Majesty, but first, I would like to talk to Kari and Margit first if that's okay?"

Elsa looked a little startled at first, but quickly decided that it was probably the right thing to do so she knelt down to the girls.

"Kari, Margit, Mr Klempfoth here wants to ask you some questions about living with me now, so it's okay to go with him, I'll be right outside."

"Okay, Queen Elsa," replied Kari, who put her hand out to Margit, "c'mon Margit, we need to go with Mr Klemfot,"

Jonas smiled at Kari's attempt at pronouncing his name and led the children into his office and sat them down on two chairs in front of his desk. Margit was a little fidgety while Kari just folded her hands in her lap.

"Okay, I am so sorry about your Mommy and Daddy,"

"Mommy and Daddy died," whimpered Margit.

"Yes I know, and I am so sorry, I really only have a few questions for you two girls, do you like living with Queen Elsa?"

"Yes," replied Kari.

"What about you Margit?"

Margit looked up, "Queen Elsa is going to be our new Mommy."

"Well, that's my next question; do you want Queen Elsa to be your new Mommy?"

"Yes!" said Kari emphatically.

"Yes!" said Margit copying her sister.

"That's all I needed to know, I'll just get Queen Elsa if you can stay seated."

"Okay," responded the girls.

Jonas got up and went and opened his door, "Your Majesty, we're ready for you now."

Elsa quickly entered the room and sat in the seat offered to her between the two girls.

"Your Majesty, my enquiries into whether Kari and Margit Brandvold had any living relatives did bear some fruit."

Upon hearing this, Elsa's expression turned to one of despair.

"However, these relatives were all quite distant and none had had any contact with the girls, upon hearing about them and that you were interested in adopting them, none expressed any interest in taking the girls in. In fact, they all expressed their gratitude to your generosity to the girls and were very happy for you to adopt them."

Elsa's face went from despair to elation.

"Therefore, as the Head of Arendelle's Registrar of Birth, Deaths and Marriages I hereby grant you full custody of Kari and Margit Brandvoldt as your legally adopted daughters congratulations Your Majesty."

Elsa stood up, she was crying with joy.

"Thank you Jonas, thank you."

"No thank you, Your Majesty, you bring honour to the crown because you chose to go by the due legal process and for that I admire you immensely, Kari, Margit, Queen Elsa is now your new Mommy."

The girls stood up and hugged Elsa as she leant forward and shook Jonas's hand.

"You will make an amazing mother, I have seen that Your Majesty, look after them well."

"I will"

With that, Elsa walked out of the office and waiting outside the door was Anna, Kristoff, Leo, Olaf, Kai and Gerda. All Elsa could do was smile and shake her head in the affirmative; Anna immediately embraced her sister as Elsa began to cry into her shoulders.

"You did it Elsa, they are now part of our family, I am so happy for you."

"Me too," she responded.

Kristoff then embraced Elsa followed by Kai and Gerda.

Then Leo approached her and Elsa just embraced him and they kissed lovingly, which caused the girls to giggle.

"Kari, Margit come and give Uncle Olaf a warm hug." smiled Olaf as the girls embraced him.

Olaf then looked up at Elsa, "I suppose this means I have two little sisters."

"Oh Olaf," smiled Elsa as she leaned down and gave him a warm hug.

Anna then bent down to Kari and Margit, "now Kari and Margit, from now on I want you to call me Auntie Anna," she said giggling a little.

"Okay Auntie Anna," responded Kari, "is it Uncle Kristoff to?"

"Of course it is," said Kristoff smiling.

"Kai," said Elsa.

"Yes Elsa?"

"We need to make an official announcement; Arendelle has two new Princesses, Princess Kari and Princess Margit."

"Very well Queen Elsa, it will be done right away."

The happy group then walked back to the castle and within a few hours the bells around Arendelle were ringing with the good news being spread throughout the kingdom. Arendelles' citizens greeted the news with celebration and happiness.


	27. Chapter 27

That night as Elsa was putting Kari and Margit to bed; Kari looked up at Elsa and asked.

"Queen Elsa, can I call you Mommy now?"

Almost immediately Margit spoke up to, "can I call you Mommy too?"

Elsa just blushed and smiled so happily that she had to fight back tears of happiness.

"Of course you can, now before you go to bed would you like Olaf to tell you a story?"

"Yes Mommy," was the response from both girls.

"Okay then, I'll send him in, good night my little princesses."

The two girls eyes went wide and smiles appeared on their faces.

"Are we princesses now?" asked Kari.

"Why yes you are," answered Elsa, "sleep tight, I'll see you in the morning."

With that, she hugged both girls warmly who both hugged her back and then went outside and told Olaf that they wanted a story. Also waiting outside, were Anna, Kristoff and Leo. Elsa just looked at them and smiled with big bright happy eyes.

"They called me Mommy," she just said.

The others just gathered around her and hugged her, with Leo giving her the biggest hug.

"I thought I would never hear those words," she said to him.

"Elsa, you are going to be a wonderful mother." responded Leo as they retired to the balcony to enjoy another Arendelle summer night.

The next few weeks passed by quickly as planning for Anna's twenty first birthday was in full swing. Kari and Margit adjusted well to their new home and to Elsa as their new mother. They even managed to visit their parents resting place and place flowers on it.

Of course there was tears and sadness, but their lives were moving on and Elsa was growing into her role as mother. Though the girls would occasionally ask if Leo was to be their new daddy which would leave Elsa a little blushed with embarrassment. She knew she was in love with him and was confident in Leo's love for her, but just wasn't quite ready for that jump.

A few days before Anna's twenty first, Anna, Kristoff, Elsa, Leo decided that they should go visit Grand Pabbie and the rest of Kristoffs' extended family. Elsa also decided that Kari and Margit should go as well as she wanted them to meet Grand Pabbie and know more about their new home.

The girls enjoyed the sled ride with all the others to the Valley of the Living Rock asking questions about the Trolls and playing with Olaf as well as hugging Elsa and Aunt Anna and Uncle Kristoff.

When they got there, to their surprise, Grand Pabbie and the trolls were waiting for them.

"Queen Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Leo and Olaf welcome we were expecting you." greeted Grand Pabbie.

"How are you tonight Grand Pabbie?" responded Elsa.

"Hi Grand Pabbie," smiled Anna.

"Good to see you all," said Kristoff.

"So," spoke Grand Pabbie looking up at Kari and Margit, "these must be Princess Kari and Princess Margit, come, come, let me look at you."

Kari and Margit smiled but got a little shy as they tentatively got down from the sled.

"Don't be afraid girls," reassured Grand Pabbie, "I am always here to help and guide, ask Elsa and Anna, on many occasions I have helped them."

"Hello," said Kari quietly.

"Hello Kari," smiled Grand Pabbie holding his hands out to embrace her, "I know about your parents and how Elsa has taken you in."

"Queen Elsa is my mommy now."

"I know, and you have been a very brave little girl and you have helped your little sister so much, you remind so much of Queen Elsa and Princess Anna when they were young like you."

"I do,"

"Yes, and do you know that because of you, your new Mommy Queen Elsa's snow powers are better than ever?"

"They are."

"Yes, because of the love she feels for you."

Kari smiled broadly, then hugged Grand Pabbie warmly, who returned the warmth back to her, then ran to Elsa and hugged her, "I love you Mommy," she said.

Elsa just looked up at Grand Pabbie and just smiled so happily, it was contagious.

"Queen Elsa is my mommy too," spurted out Margit.

"Well you must be Margit" responded Grand Pabbie.

"Yes I am," she responded confidently.

"Do I get a hug to?" asked Grand Pabbie.

"You're funny looking but, okay."

Grand Pabbie grinned as well as Margit embraced him.

"Did I help Mommies powers too?" she asked.

"Why yes you did." replied Grand Pabbie.

"Good" said Margit and then she let go and went to Elsa for a hug.

"Queen Elsa," said Grand Pabbie looking at Elsa, "how are your powers?"

"They've never been better Grand Pabbie" she replied.

"I gather you have been getting lots of practice?"

Elsa laughed a little, "Oh yes, especially with these two little Princesses."

"And your heart?"

Elsa put her arm through Leo's arm and smiled warmly, "perfectly balanced."

Leo smiled back at her, "as is mine."

"Excellent, remember Elsa, you have to practice, and you need to keep your heart balanced, so that you will have complete control."

Elsa smiled, but then a question came into her head, it was a question that she had wanted to ask ever since she realised she had her powers and she knew only Grand Pabbie could answer it.

"I do have one question though Grand Pabbie?" she started.

"You want to know why you have your powers?" replied Grand Pabbie in anticipation.

"How did you know I was going to ask that question?"

"I have known that you have wanted to ask it for a long time and this was the time you would."

"Well, yes, why do I have my powers?"

"You have your powers Elsa because of us and your father."

"I do, how? Papa didn't have powers."

"No he didn't, but when he was young, he fell through the ice and was at deaths door, your Grandfather in desperation bought him to us to save him. Because of our powers to heal and restore life, our power went into him, but he could never use it, because he wasn't cursed with the power, but was just its custodian.

"We told your Grandfather and your father later this and advised him that his first born daughter would have the power to control snow and ice that he would pass that on to her. Your father knew from the moment you were born that you would have your powers.

There was many a time that your father came to us for guidance regarding your powers, but when you accidently struck Anna, he bought you as well. Unfortunately, when we said for you get control of your powers, we meant like you have control now, not to try and conceal them and hold them back.

However, like you, the fear of hurting your sister made him and your mother to take the drastic action that they did."

"So Papa gave me this power and that explains why he was never really surprised by them."

"Yes,"

"So I will never have any powers Grand Pabbie?" asked Anna.

"But you do Anna," replied Grand Pabbie.

"I do?"

"Yes, the power of your love, it was your love that saved Elsa and Arendelle, it was your quick thinking that advised Elsa to build the snowmen when Weselton attacked and how to defeat and free Vulcan, in many ways Anna, the love between you and your sister is far stronger than Elsa's magic."

Anna looked at Elsa, who smiled back at her and said, "It's true."

Anna, sort of laughed, "Well there's my super power."

"Now Anna," continued Grand Pabbie, "it is your twenty first birthday in a few days time isn't it."

"Why yes it is."

"We have a present for you."

"Oh thankyou Grand Pabbie, "smiled Anna.

Grand Pabbie produced a beautiful pendant on a gold chain; the stone encrusted inside was a brilliant blue and just seemed to illuminate the light.

"Oh my, that is absolutely beautiful Grand Pabbie, oh thank you so much, I love it." She gushed, "What sort of stone is that?"

"Lets' just say it is a sort of good luck charm for the future and this stone will help guide you through your future, something tells me it will be useful very very soon."

"Wait what, what do you mean by that?"

"Oh it will be for some good fortune you may soon have."

Anna looked up at Kristoff, who just shrugged his shoulders, then at Elsa who just smiled.

"Well, it is magnificent Grand Pabbie, again thank you so much I will treasure it forever."

They stayed for a little while with the trolls allowing Kristoff to catch up with his family and the girls plus Olaf played with the young trolls. When they left there was such an air of happiness in the group, everyone's hearts were in perfect balance.


	28. Chapter 28

Anna's twenty first was a gala affair, virtually all of Arendelle showed up for the celebration. The party went right through the night and finished very early in the morning as the sun rose.

The guests included Eirik, Frida and their children from Noosenval and they bought with them Kari's and Margit's favourite toys. Olaf entertained the children and Elsa made sure there was a winter wonderland for the children to play in.

To Anna's delight, Elsa spent the night dancing, laughing and snuggling with Leo, as well as keeping an eye on the children like the good mother she was becoming. She also made sure they were in bed, a little later than normal as a bit of a treat for Anna's birthday, making sure they were there to sing happy birthday to their Aunt and enjoying the ice cream cake and chocolate.

The next few days after the party was spent cleaning up and a bit of recovery from a very good night enjoyed by all. But soon things began to return to normal in Arendelle as the summer continued and Elsa's third anniversary of her coronation came around.

Meals at Arendelle castle had become quite a family affair now with Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Leo, Kari and Margit all sitting at the table with the two young girls being taught the correct etiquette and table manners, though they didn't always follow the rules as young children often will do.

A few days after Anna's birthday and they were all sitting at the table for breakfast and enjoying their meals and the conversation, reliving the party and making plans for future events. As usual Kai was nearby to advise Elsa of her schedule for the day.

"Oh, oh, oh no!" suddenly yelled Anna in desperation and shock as she jumped up from the table and ran into her room.

"Anna, what's wrong?" asked Kristoff with concern and then he ran after her.

Elsa also stood up, not sure what made her sister suddenly flee the table as she was perfectly fine a few seconds earlier.

Within minutes though, Kristoff came back into the dining room with a concerned look on his face.

"Elsa, Anna's is quite sick, she's throwing up, can you please get the doctor, hurry?"

Elsa suddenly became concerned and turned to Kai who didn't have to wait to be asked.

"Right away Elsa, I'll have him here in no time."

"Thank you Kai."

"Mommy what's wrong with Auntie Anna?" asked Kari

"I don't know Kari, but finish up now."

"Okay."

Olaf then came in and he could sense something was wrong straight away.

"Elsa, is something wrong?"

"Yes Olaf, Anna has suddenly become quite sick."

"Oh no," came the concerned reply from Olaf.

The doctor arrived about ten minutes later and Elsa and Leo followed him to Kristoff's and Anna's room where Anna was laying in bed, looking a little white and still complaining about feeling a little nauseated. He ordered everyone out of the room except Kristoff and started his examination.

The others paced up and down while they waited to hear what the doctor had to say, Elsa looking the most worried. She couldn't bear having anything wrong with Anna after being separated for so many years and then finally learning to be sisters again. Anna wasn't just her sister but her best friend, the family bond was very, very strong.

After what seemed like an eternity, but wasn't even ten minutes the doctor opened the door; he was sort of smiling as he started to speak to Elsa.

"Your Majesty, you may see your sister now."

"What's wrong doctor?" she asked.

"Oh I think Princess Anna should tell you, it would be more appropriate."

Elsa looked at Leo with a puzzled look on her face and entered the room, Anna was sitting upright in the bed and all signs of the illness were gone. She was embracing Kristoff lovingly and had a very big smile on her face when she saw Elsa and just smiled even more if that was possible.

"Anna?" said Elsa.

"Oh Elsa," replied Anna, "I have some wonderful news."

"You do? What is it?"

"Elsa, I'm going to have a baby."

"Wait what" responded Elsa.

"Kristoff and I are going to have a baby; you're going to be an aunt."

Elsa's face just broke out into a huge happy smile that she rushed to her sister and hugged her.

"Oh Anna, I'm so happy for you, oh wow, you're going to be a mom."

"Yes, isn't it amazing, I can't believe it, now I know what Grand Pabbie meant about that pendant he gave me, look it's glowing."

Elsa looked at the pendant and sure enough, it was glowing.

"Wow it is too, oh Kristoff, congratulations, you're going to be a dad."

"Yeah, I know, wow, talk about getting good news in the morning, I can't wait to tell my family, though, I think they already knew the other night."

Suddenly two little voices spoke up at Anna's door, "Mommy is Auntie Anna okay?"

"Kari, Margit, come in," said Elsa, "come see your Auntie Anna."

The girls came in and Anna invited them to join her in the bed which they happily obliged, Anna embraced them both.

"Kari, Margit, Auntie Anna is going to have a baby," said Anna to them.

The two girls faces lit up, with Kari asking, "when Auntie Anna?"

"Oh not for a little while yet, but you will have a little cousin soon."

It was then Olaf came into the room, he too had a concerned look on his face. Anna saw him to and just gave him this big smile that hadn't left her face since the doctor advised her of her condition.

"Anna, what is it?"

"I'm going to have a baby Olaf."

Olaf just went into rapture, "Ohhh, a baby, Oh that is wonderful, wonderful, you must let me babysit?"

"Of course Olaf, I couldn't think of a better person."

Elsa than noticed Leo who was standing at the door, he leaned in and smiled, then turned to Kristoff and Anna.

"Congratulations you two, you are just going to be the best mom and dad, that is going to be one lucky kid."

"Thank you Leo," said Anna.

"Same here Leo, thanks," replied Kristoff.

Suddenly, a thought came into Elsa's head, she knew, she had decided, all the boxes had been ticked, all her doubts had been erased. She stood up and walked up to Leo and took his hands into hers.

"Leo, the answer to your question is yes." She then let go of his hands and returned to Anna's bedside.

Leo was a little stunned, didn't quite know what Elsa meant' the answer is yes. Then it hit him.

"Elsa, did you just say what I think you said?"

"Yes, I did."

"The question of will you marry me?"

Suddenly, Anna's jaw dropped, as did Kristoff's and Olaf's smile just got bigger.

"Yes"

"Elsa!" screamed Anna as she embraced her, "what a great day for Arendelle."

"Well I have known him for over a year, we didn't just meet."

Kristoff and Anna just laughed as Leo came over and embraced Elsa and kissed her.

"Does this mean you're going to be our daddy Leo?" asked Kari.

"Yes Kari, it does, I hope that's okay?"

"Yes, yes it's okay," she answered with a smile.

"Well," said Elsa as she stood up, "I better advise Kai, I think this is going to put a dent in my schedule for today."

Within half an hour the news of Anna being with child, as well as Elsa's and Leo's engagement spread throughout Arendelle. The church bells rang for the whole day as all of Arendelle welcomed the wonderful news.

 **THE END**


End file.
